pour l'amour d'un esclave
by Akuroku52
Summary: La vie d'un esclave, leur désespoir, leurs joies...  akuroku, soriku, van/ven et plein d'autres... et de l'humour
1. Tant que le déménagement va bien

**Auteur** : moi

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix !

**Pairing** : Akuroku, Soriku, Van/Ven ! et à venir : Saïx/Demyx, Marlu/Vexen, Xigbar/Xaldin, Zexion/Naminé, Vincent/Reno : 3

**Rating** : M (pour violence (physique et sexuelle), et maltraitance de personnage et probablement vocabulaire vulgaire…)

**Note** : cette histoire est tirée d'un de mes rêve que j'ai allongé mais il n'y avait que le début (Sora/Riku)

**Dédicacé à Axy-Gry ^^ désolé pépette le premier chapitre est court ^^**

...

**PETIT PROLOGUE AVANT TOUT ! : **

**La famille Kanake comptait trois enfants, trois merveilleux enfants. A la mort de leur père, ils héritèrent le la célèbre chocolaterie ****Mackenzie chocolate située à la cité du crépuscule (bon j'ai juste repris le nom mais pas le style de la ville) enfin une parmi les 300 du pays…La direction fut redonné à l'aîné des trois frères (je vous dirai pas qui c'est u_u)…ils décidèrent donc de déménager le lendemain, avec leur quatre associés…**

**Chapitre 1 : Tant que le déménagement va bien**

Ce matin le ciel est gris, les oiseaux ne chantent pas, **il** ne chante plus non plus…

Roxas était un jeune orphelin de 17 ans qui possédait une voix à couper le souffle…sa petite sœur Naminé aimait l'écouter chanter ces chansons douces et pleines de bonheur, elle se disait que c'était la chose la plus belle qui soit…LA VOIX D'UN ANGE

Ventus son frère jumeau lui, dansait gracieusement, comme la pluie qui tombait sur les vitres de leur petite chambre crasseuse…

Sora le plus vieux des quatre possédait un vieux violon aux cordes sensibles, quand il jouait il pouvait déplacer des montagnes…

Naminé, enfin, possédait une petite flûte, elle savait en jouer depuis tellement jeune que quand elle jouait elle n'avait plus besoin de voir ce qu'elle faisait.

Gling ! Gling Gling ! La clochette sonne trois fois…c'était un code…Sora devait se dépêcher à descendre autrement une sévère punition l'attendrai…

Sora : voilà voilà ! J'arrive !

Sora courra dans les escaliers comme une panthère : avec rapidité et grâce… Il entra dans une pièce relativement ronde et grande ou un grand lit à baldaquin blanc et aux draps bleus en soi ornait le milieu de la pièce. La petite table de nuit à gauche du lit, était en bois fin de marronnier et, dessus, reposait un plateau en argent…

Sora : maitresse…que puis-je faire po…

Femme : assez ! Ce repas était écœurant ! Tu vas tout de suite me préparer un repas digne de mon statut et tu te bouges le cul minable !

Sora : o...oui maitresse…

Il remonta dans la chambre ou il ramassa ses affaires pour cuisiner, il s'habilla et regarda ses semblables

Sora : je dois lui cuisiner un repas de roi…c'est ennuyeux ! On se retrouve dans les bois ?

Naminé : Sora ! On t'attend pour partir un point c'est tout !

Ventus : oui ! Tiens bon tu y arriveras !

Sora : vous savez mieux que personne que je ne sais pas cuisiner !

Roxas : si tu crois en toi tu peu !

Sora : merci…elle est horrible

Femme : ALORS TU DESCENDS INCAPABLE ?

Sora : OUI VOILA J'ARRIVE ! Elle me soule !

Sora descendit quand la sonnette retentie, Sora ouvrit en passant devant la porte…

Sora : oui ?

?: Bonjour excusez-moi je suis nouveau dans le coin je m'appelle Riku Kanake et j'aimerai savoir si par hasard vous pourriez me rendre un service ?

Sora : heu…bah…heu…je…o…oui biensur ! Vous voulez ?

Riku : hé bien je viens d'arriver en ville avec mes deux frères et mes meilleurs amis et on ne connaît rien du village…vous êtes nos voisins les plus proches et enfin…on a besoin d'un guide…

Sora : je vais voir avec ma maitresse, je vous fais patienter dans le couloir ?

Riku : *maitresse ? * heu…bien sûr !

Sora fit entrer le jeune homme en prenant soin de le détailler du regard…il est grand, les cheveux argentés, un grand regard bleu/vert (allez savoir…) la frange tombant joliment sur son nez, donnant un impact séduisant à son sourire… Sora déglutit en silence en le regardant s'assoir…

Il monta à l'étage et frappa à la porte de la femme.

Sora : maitresse, un homme souhaite vous parler, il se nomme Riku, il est nouveau dans le village…

Femme : je descends, dit à notre invité de patienter magne toi crétin!

Sora : oui, madame…

Sora descendit rapidement en tremblant légèrement, il faut dire que ce n'est pas souvent que l'on voit du monde chez Madame Ducrein ! Et encore moins un beau garçon …

Sora : je vous prie d'excuser ma maitresse, elle me fait dire de vous faire patienter quelques minutes, elle arrive.

Riku : bien sûr ! J'ai tout mon temps, je n'ouvre pas ma boutique avant 15 heures !

Sora : votre…bou-tique ? Vous…Vous avez une boutique ?

Riku : oui, je tiens une chocolaterie, pâtisserie, boulangerie avec mes frères et mes meilleurs amis …si ça te tente, tu peux passer (sourire)

Sora : je…j'aimerai mais je n'aurai pas les moyens !

Riku : ce n'est pas un problème ! Je te ferai cadeau d'un petit paquet bien remplis pour ton accueil

Sora commença à rougir…il l'avait accueilli normalement mais il avait l'air d'avoir aimé…

Sora : merci beaucoup !

Riku lui lança un regard tendre malgré ses cheveux tombant sur ces yeux clairs…

* Pensées de Riku *

Je ne sais pas qui il est, mais il est vraiment à croquer…

Un gamin absolument magnifique, un visage d'ange…je n'ai jamais dévisagé quelqu'un de cette façon mais je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un de tel : la beauté incarnée d'un ange …

Fin des pensées de RIKU

*il a des yeux magnifiques…en plus il sent drôlement bon…* telles étaient les douces pensées de Sora…

Femme : bien le bonjour, jeune homme, en quoi puis-je vous aider ?

Riku : heu…en fait comme je suis nouveau, je ne connais que la rue de ma boutique et j'aimerai avoir un guide pour la ville, pouvez-vous m'aidez ?

Femme : une boutique ?

Riku : oui, une chocolaterie. Nous sommes sept, mes deux frères et mes quatres amis

Femme : oh…quel est son nom ?

Riku : Mackenzie chocolate

Femme : Ma…Mackenzie ? Mais vous êtes le jeune Kanake ?

Riku : oui

Femme : SORA !

Sora : oui ?

Femme : dit à tes imbéciles de frères de descendre saluer ce jeune ambassadeur !

Sora : Ambassadeur ?

Femme : ne cherche pas à comprendre, murmura la femme, c'est les jeunes les plus riches du monde ! Il faut faire bonne impression !


	2. Une rencontre peu chambouler neuf vies

kingdChapitre 2 : une rencontre peu chambouler neufs vies… 

Sora monta rapidement les marches en courant, manquant presque de prendre son souffle, se remémorant à la fois le visage de ce Riku et le visage terrifiant de sa maitresse… (Si vous voulez un aperçu de la vieille cruche, imaginez la belle-mère de cendrillon c'est presque sa mais avec au moins 50 kilos de plus et les cheveux gras !). Arrivé devant la porte de la chambrette, il ouvrit violemment totalement essoufflé et déblatéra une phrase incompréhensible :

Naminé, Roxas et Ventus : De quoi ?

Ventus : par pitié Sora détache tes mots !

Sora : bon…ouf ouf…y a le patron d'une chocolaterie connue en bas, il est venu…ouf ouf…demander de l'aide comme il vient d'arriver…ouf…en ville…et la vieille veux qu'on descende le saluer…je suis mort…

Roxas : ok on descend

Les quatre jeunes descendirent les marches en synchro, faisant claquer leur bottines crasseuses sur le parquet craquant des escaliers du manoir. Une fois en bas les quatre orphelins s'alignèrent en ligne et regardèrent Riku… qui lui, les détailla du regard Naminé avait les cheveux blonds décoiffés, les yeux bleu azur, le teint pâle, elle était petite et portait une robe blanche en haillon, elle avait un tablier marron, derrière son dos le nœud du tablier faisait un énorme flot. Elle avait de grosses bottines marron à talons légèrement déchirées… Roxas, était petit et blond, maigre comme Naminé, Sora et Ventus d'ailleurs… il avait les yeux bleus comme sa sœur et ses frères, il avait les cheveux en bataille et plutôt long…il portait un pantalon marron avec des bretelles retenant l'avant de celui-ci, une chemise blanche (enfin plus tant que ça) et des bottines marrons aussi crasseuses que sa sœur. Ventus, lui, ressemblais précisément à Roxas à part que Ven avait un air plus doux et plus détendu sur le visage que son jumeau…il était aussi plus grand et il avait plus de carrure (c'est Sora et Ventus qui s'occupent du bois l'hiver ^^). Sora, lui était châtain, les yeux bleu et nettement plus grand que ses frères, il avait un peu de carrure mais il était tout de même maigrichon. (Les trois frangins portent la même tenue c'est pour ça que je ne précise rien).

Riku : bonjour, moi c'est Riku !

Naminé : heu…bonjour monsieur Riku…

Roxas : monsieur… (Il se baisse légèrement)

Ventus : bonjour ! (Grand signe de la main avec un sourire débile sur le visage)

Femme : VENTUS ! UN PEU DE TENUE !

Ventus : pardon maitresse…

Sora : j'espère que le café sera à votre goût.

Sora versa le liquide dans la tasse du jeune homme. Riku profita de cette seconde pour observer Sora ce qui n'échappa pas à l'œil de Ventus qui émit un petit sourire mystérieux.

Sora releva la tête et regarda le jeune homme avec un demi-sourire.

Sora : si cela est trop chaud je peux…

Riku : non ça ira c'est parfait merci !

Riku lui sourit à son tour, Ventus les observa jouer du regard et pensa que son grand frère tombait probablement sous son charme.

Riku : alors vous êtes d'accord pour me prêter vos…

Femme : esclaves ! Vous pouvez vous permettre, cette ville les tolère ! Ces petits couillons devraient être reconnaissants à vie pour notre gentillesse ! Naminé va chercher ma fille tout de suite j'aimerai la présenter à ce jeune homme !

Naminé : bien maitresse !

Riku : je heu ….enfin je ne sais pas si cela est une bonne idée !

Femme : ne vous en faites pas ma fille est la plus belle du quartier !

*t'as de la merde dans les yeux ma pauvre maîtresse ! * pensa Ventus

Fille : OH MON DIEU ! MAIS IL EST MA-GNI-FIQUE !

Riku rentra sa tête dans ses épaules en entendant son horrible voix aigüe. Mais quand il la vit descendre, il pensa qu'il aurai mieux fait de devenir en plus de sourd, complètement aveugle ! Les personnes obèses ne dérangeaient pas Riku, mais celle-ci était vraiment négligée ! Les cheveux gras, pas coiffés, sa longue robe rose flashant et ses dents ! Riku ne regrette vraiment pas son attirance pour les hommes en fait…

Femme : Yoka ! Ma fille comment trouve tu le nouveau voisin ?

Yoka : oh ! Mère il est superbe ! Est-ce mon fiancé ?

Riku : heu non pas du tout !

Femme : ma fille ne te plait pas ?

A ce moment Ventus regarda Sora droit comme un I à droite de Riku, qui retenait sa respiration…

Riku : non, c'est juste que je…ne me sens pas vraiment…attirer par les femmes…

Et là, t'a la mère et la fille la bouche par terre, Yoka a les larmes aux yeux.

Femme : et il n'a aucune chance ? Dans vos amis vous en avez bien un non ?

Riku : et bien…peut-être Vexen

Yoka : Vexen ? Quel étrange prénom…comment est-il ?

Riku : heu …il est différent de moi…un peu renfermé, blond, les yeux verts, très grand, très maigre, son travail est de donner la saveur aux chocolats aromatisés et c'est lui qui fait les sculptures de mariages.

Yoka : je pourrai le rencontrer ?

Riku : bien sûr dans la semaine je pense que cela ira !

Yoka : bien

Femme : Bon, les horreurs ramenez moi ce gentilhomme chez lui et qu'il ne lui arrive rien ! Compris bande de pourritures du diable ?

Ventus : oui

Naminé : bien madame

Roxas : oui maitresse

Sora :…

Femme : Sora ?

Sora :…

Femme : hé tu me réponds ?

Sora :….

Femme : SOOORAAA !

Sora : hein quoi ? Heu oui ! Enfin jveux dire heu oui maitresse !

Femme : espèce de sal petit con !

Elle claqua Sora tellement fort qu'il vola sur la petite table basse qui naturellement ce brisa en deux. Voyant le dégât de sa table, elle s'avança et l'attrapa par les cheveux. Riku voulu intervenir mais Ventus le bloqua :

Ventus : Ce qui va suivre va être horrible, mais si vous intervenez, quand vous partirez elle le tuera…

Femme : Yoka !

Yoka : oui mère !

La jeune fille partit dans la cuisine et chercha quelque chose…

Femme : si cela vous dérange retournez-vous ! Ce petit enfin de putain mérite une correction !

Riku : je…vous n'étiez pas obligée de…

Femme : vous savez, depuis tous petits je les ai éduqués et ils me remercient comme ça ! Ils sont impolis et irrespectueux ! Alors quand ils passent dans le mauvais chemin, ils sont punis !

Riku : d'accord …

La jeune fille revint au salon, un long fouet en cuir enlacé de pics argentés, à la vue de l'objet, Riku dégluti et ce mis à avoir une immense peine pour le petit Sora…

Femme : Sora, ton impolitesse te vaux 5 coups de fouets !

Sora : oui…

Il était à genoux, les mains attachés qu'il avait ramené entre ses jambes, il faisait le dos rond et souleva son tee-shirt offrant une peau laiteuse et soyeuse à la vue de Riku…

Ledit Riku ferma les yeux lorsque le premier coup de fouet heurta la peau blanche de Sora…

Sora : AAAAAAAAAHH !

Yoka : arrête de brailler ou je t'en remets deux en plus !

_Un autre coup…Riku fronce les sourcils les yeux toujours fermés…_

_CLACK !_

Sora : AAAAhh !

Femme : LA FERME TAS DE MERDE

_Un autre coup et Riku tourna la tête vers Naminé dans les bras de Roxas et Ventus tous en larmes…_

_CLACK !_

Sora : Ah…

_Le coup fit voler le sang du jeune garçon sur le visage et le pantalon de Riku. Il baissa la tête et devint soudainement pâle._

_CLACK !_

_Sora : ah…aie _

_Riku ouvrit les yeux et regarda son dos : de fines et profondes lignes parcouraient sont dos ensanglanté, sa peau était déchiquetée et son sang coulait au sol. Ses vêtements étaient rouges et la pointe de ses cheveux de soie était maculée de sang. Il parcourait son corps, si délicat, si fragile et pensa qu'il aurait aimé le soigner en caressant cette peau incroyablement douce. _

_CLACK ! _

_Sora : gnnn. (Il souffle un instant) _

Femme : tu as eu ta correction maintenant file te rhabiller espèce de salope et allez tous accompagnez notre invité !

Sora remonta ce revêtir et descendit avec une tenue propre semblable à la précédente. Riku eu une idée tout aussi étrange…

Riku : excusez-moi…puis-je me permettre une question ?

Femme : mais bien sûr !

Riku : est-il possible que je vous les emprunte le reste de la journée ? J'ai besoin de main d'œuvre pour ranger et pour déblayer ? En échange, je présenterai Vexen à votre fille cela vous conviens-t-il ?

Femme : avec plaisir qu'il soit juste de retour pour 22 heure. Sinon je devrais encore les punir !

Riku : biensur !

Les cinq jeunes sortirent de la maisonnette et commencèrent à marcher dans le bois, Riku remarquant les grelotements de Sora attendit le milieu de la forêt soit passé de sorte à ne plus voir la maison pour le regarder.

Riku : tu as froid ?

Sora : non, je…

Ventus : tu peux lui faire confiance grand frère…

Sora : j'ai très mal !

Riku enleva sa longue veste et la plaça sur les frêles épaules du châtain.

Sora : oh non ! Je vais la salir

Riku : la propreté de ma veste m'importe peux…tu es mal en point tu as besoin de soins !

Il se mit face à Sora, mis ses mains sur ces épaules et le tourna sur le côté, puis pour finir le souleva comme une princesse ce qui tira un cri pas du tout viril à Sora.

Sora : mais…mais qu'est-ce que vous faite ?

Riku : je vais te dire, ta maitresse me prend pour une fillette ! Je suis capable de m'orienter dans une forêt et je sais me battre !

Ils continuèrent à marcher et en débouchant près d'un marronnier, ils virent une chose bleue passer à toute vitesse devant eux. Riku, sur sa défensive ce plaça dos aux jumeaux et à Naminé et alors qu'il allait poser Sora à terre il vit une petite tête bleue dépasser de l'arbre. Il se détendit soudain…un chat…

Ventus : hey Saïx ! Ça va ?

La boule de poil avança vers lui et ce frotta à son pied avant de partir en courant.

Riku : quelle adorable boule de poil !

Sora : vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises !

Riku : comment ça ?

Sora : oh vous verrez bien !

Ils continuèrent leurs route et pendant le chemin Sora s'endormi dans les bras de Riku et le jeune gris sentit qu'il était observé…

Roxas : NOS AMIS NE DOIVENT PAS S'INQUIETER NOUS SOMMES EN SECURITER !

Riku : pourquoi parles-tu si fort

Roxas : oh comme ça…

Puis, Riku remarqua que les feuilles bougeaient plus comme la fois précédente… au bout de vingt minutes, ils arrivèrent au pied d'une gigantesque maison…

Naminé : woooaaoo alors on va nettoyer tout ça ?

Riku : Non bien sûr c'était un prétexte ! Mon ami Lexaeus est un maniaque…

Roxas : oh …vous avez un ami chez les boniches ?

Riku : non ! Lexaeus est notre agent de sécurité à la chocolaterie et ici même !

Sora ouvrit les yeux et tomba dans ceux de Riku… sa bouche s'ouvrit quand soudain :

? : RIIIIKKKKUUUUU !

Riku : Kadaj doucement ne me saute pas dessus !

Le fameux Kadaj s'arrêta et fixa le petit bonhomme dans ses bras.

Kadaj : qui est-ce grand frère ?

Riku : il s'appelle Sora et voici Roxas, Ventus et Naminé

Kadaj : bonjouuuur Na-mi-né !

Naminé ce plaça face à lui et exécuta son devoir elle se pencha profondément devant lui ses cheveux glissant sur ses épaules dénudées.

Kadaj : pourquoi me salue t'elle comme cela ?

Riku : ce sont des esclaves …

Kadaj : …elle est trop jolie c'est impossible !

Il tourna les talons et partit vers la maison en courant

Kadaj : XEEEEEMMMMMNNNNASSSS ! Grand –petit frère est là !

Un homme un peu plus âgé sortit devant la porte et regarda Riku marcher vers lui les trois enfants derrière lui… intimidé

Contrairement à Kadaj qui avait les cheveux lisses et les yeux vert, plutôt petit et maigre, Xemnas lui était mate de peau, grand, mes yeux orangés, ses longs cheveux gris cascadaient sur ses épaules musclées… il était très impressionnant !

Puis arriva un étrange garçon les bras chargé d'un paquet de chips et d'une guitare rouge. Il était grand, fin, les yeux verts, les cheveux d'un rouge chatoyant, il portait un pantalon en cuir que Roxas ne lâcha pas des yeux…

? : Yo !

Riku : je vous présente Axel ! Ax' voici Sora, Roxas, Ventus et Naminé !

Axel : Salut les jeunes !

Il s'approcha et les serra tous dans ses bras sauf Sora qui avait élu domicile dans ceux de Riku !

Roxas pensa qu'il devait avoir le nez bouché pour les serrer de cette manière sans sentir leurs odeurs pestilentielles !

Riku : mec ! Ces gamins sont nos plus proches voisins, leur mère adoptive en a fait des esclaves, celui-là je vais le soigner, tu t'occupes de donner un bain à Roxas et Ventus je vais appeler Larxene pour s'occuper de la petite ok ?

Axel : c'est bon c'est retenu ! Vous venez les gosses ?

Roxas et Ventus : oui !

Les jumeaux suivirent le rouquin se tenant la main, mais restaient à proximité de l'étrange phénomène Axel… ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il allait leur arriver après tout…au tournant de l'allée du jardin, Ventus posa une question :

Ven : dites-moi, mais pourquoi passer à l'arrière alors qu'il y avait une porte juste devant nous ?

Axel : tout simplement parce qu'il est plus judicieux que je vous présente le reste de la famille !

Il adressa un petit sourire tout en fixant Roxas…

Axel : je vais commencer par mon grand frère ! Une fois rencontré, les autres auront l'air d'un groupe d'anges…

Roxas : un grand frère ?

Axel : Ouai ! Un grand con surtout !

Ils arrivèrent sur un terrain rempli de sable entouré d'une clôture blanche en bois, soudain, un objet noir arriva vers eux :

? : Aaaayyyyya ! Cours Surripa ! Aller ma grosse pantoufle !

Axel : ça c'est mon crétin de frère Réno !

Il pointa le cheval noir de la main, ou un homme plutôt grand et fin était, ses longs cheveux rouges étaient attachés d'une queue de cheval (nya) et il avait un sourire débile sur le visage.

Ledit Réno s'arrêta face à son frère et dévisagea les jumeaux. Il descendit de cheval et regarda Axel…

Réno : tu les prends au berceau maintenant ?

Axel : bhé nan Baka ! Ce sont les protégés de Riku !

Réno : je me disais aussi ! Riku a plus de style que toi et ses goûts en matière de mec est plus développé que les tiens !

Axel : Quesque tu insinue face de poisson Lune ?

Réno : que t'as des goûts de chiottes petit frère !

Axel : ta pas dit pareil quand jt'ai roulé une pelle enfoiré !

Réno : oh ! Heu ! C'est pas pareil !

Ventus : t'as roulé une pelle à ton frère ?

Roxas : Ventus ne les tutoie pas c'est malpoli !

Axel : bah ouai ! t'en as jamais fait à ton frère ?

Ventus : non

Réno : de toutes manières t'es qu'un pervers sadique !

Axel : je te crotte grand frère ! Bon les gosses on y va ? Je vais vous présenter Vexen et Xaldin !

Il laissa son frère remonter sur son cheval et soupirer, ils traversèrent une court au sol granuleux et blanc et entrèrent dans une petite pièce blanche carrelée ou un homme blond se tenait de dos à la porte mais de face à un homme portant de longues dreads noires…

Axel : Vexen, Xaldin ?

Vexen : oui ?

Xaldin : quoi ?

Axel : je vous présente Roxas et Ventus ! Les petits protégés de Riku !

Xaldin s'approcha des jumeaux un petit sourire enfantin au visage…Ventus craignait le pire …Il leur chopa chacun une joue et la secoua :

Xaldin : comme ils sont mimi ! Oh regarde Vexy t'en veux pas un comme ça ?

Vexen : combien de fois je vais te répéter que je ne suis pas de ce bord crétin de la jungle ?

Axel : non et puis ils ne voudraient pas d'un ours dans leurs vies Vexen !

Vexen : qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

? : Que tu es un ours le matin en te levant, le midi après manger et le soir quand on émission sur les mouches est en retard !

Vexen : moi au moins je ne me tape pas des gosses plus jeune que moi quinquagénaire !

? : Hey j'ai que 35 ans petit pédé refoulé !

Axel : Xigbar ça sert à rien il est hétéro !

Xigbar : Ouai tu parles !

Après cette conversation très mature, les trois jeunes sortirent de la pièce et Xigbar les suivit.

Axel : ça ne change pas que Vexen à raison, tu te tape que les jeunes !

Xigbar : il est où le problème ?

Axel : pédophile !

Xigbar : de toute façon les jeunes ici sont tous coincé et ils n'aiment pas les vieux croulants comme moi !

Axel : bon va te souler la gueule !

Xigbar : Ouai !

Ils se séparèrent et Axel stoppa au milieu de la route.

Axel : il reste quelqu'un à vous présenter mais …il est très malade et il ne voit plus rien… est-ce-que vous vous sentez prêts pour ce genre de chose ?

Ventus et Roxas : oui !

Le rouquin monta un petit escalier de pierre et arrivé en haut, les jumeaux avaient des étoiles dans les yeux une petite maisonnette y trônait, des milliers de roses entourant la maison de bois, un arbre à l'arrière enlaçait le toit de ses longs bras. Ils entrèrent dans la maisonnette et Axel présenta les parents :

Axel : voici Terra et Aqua ! La maman et le papa du jeune malade !

Ventus : Ils sont terriblement jeunes

Aqua : ce n'est que d'apparence ! J'atteins mes trente et un ans et Terra ses trente-trois !

Terra : bienvenu ! Axel, je pense que la présence d'enfants de son âge est une bonne chose va !

Les jumeaux n'en revenaient pas, leur apparence ne les dérangeaient pas ou quoi ?

Axel : Venez !

Ils montèrent un escalier de bois et Axel ouvrit le petite porte, un lit simple était posé au milieu de la pièce et d'innombrables fleurs et d'objets odorant trainaient dans la pièce … quand une silhouette ce dressa du lit, Axel intima aux jumeaux de venir le rejoindre.

Axel : Je vous présente Vanitas, je suis désolé de vous le présenté dans cet état mais…

Vanitas : Ax' ne te fait pas de bille ! Je ne suis pas encore invalide ! Je suis devenu aveugle à cause de moi-même alors ce n'est rien !

Ventus regardait Vanitas : ses cheveux noirs corbeaux, son visage si fin et ses lèvres si dures il dégageait quelque chose d'étrange….la couleur de ses yeux étaient masqués par de fins voiles bleus et des cicatrices striait son corps…

Vanitas : ceci est le résultat d'une course en moto contre mon ennemi, j'ai chuter dans une ruelle de la centrale nucléaire ou de bidons douteux me sont tomber sur le visage, mon visage n'a rien eu mais on ne comprend pas pourquoi je vois plus…quant à mon état de santé, mon ennemi à profiter de ma faiblesse pour m'achever !

Les jumeaux restèrent interdits jusqu'à ce que Ventus demande une chose qui le démangeait…

Ventus : est-ce-que… je peux te toucher ?

Vanitas devint soudainement rouge mais acquiesçât… Ventus glissa ses mains sur ses joues et caressa ses lèvres du bout de ses pouces remontant à son nez légèrement retroussé. Il caressa ensuite la cicatrice à son épaule et le regarda dans les yeux.

Ventus : je vous prie de m'excuser…

Vanitas : ce…pas grave !

Axel : on va le laisser se reposer vous allez vous laver ok ?

Ils sortirent de la chambre, et saluèrent les parents avant de partir. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à l'intérieur du manoir (on peut dire XD). Axel monta à l'étage et ouvrit une porte ou était inscrit le mot « salle de bain » (nan ce n'est pas vrai !) ils entrèrent et Axel leurs montrèrent ou se trouvaient les serviettes, les gants de toilettes et les produits lavant.

Axel : quand vous aurez fini appelez-moi ! Ma chambre est juste à côté !

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Du côté de Riku, il regarda un instant Sora et entra dans la grande salle ou une femme les accueillit, il lui confia Naminé et s'empara su téléphone et composa le numéro de Larxene.

Riku : Ma blonde ? Tu viens au manoir ? J'ai un job pour toi ! Nan débile je n'ai pas de mec super musclé pour toi ! Ok à toute ! Naminé ? Je te laisse avec Rosa ? Elle est gentille ne t'en fais pas.

Il monta et entra dans sa chambre (oui c'est écrit Riku sur sa porte) et déposa Sora sur son lit.

Riku : bon comme tu es seul, tu prends ma salle de bain ok ?

Sora : oui

? : Oh ! Pardon !

Riku : Réno ! On apprend à toquer avant d'entrer !

Réno : hey c'est pas comme si toi et le gamin étiez occupés hein ! mais tiens au fait qui est-ce ?

Riku : c'est Sora : le grand frère des Jumeaux !

Réno : oh oui je les ai vu ils sont a-do-ra-bles bon jte laisse !

Riku : ouai

? : ah Réno jte cherchais !

Riku commençais à fumer…

Réno : ah Xigbar c'est Sora le grand frère des jumeaux !

Xigbar : oh un sosie de Vanitas !

? : gravveee !

Xigbar : XALLLLDIIIINN !

Riku fume….

? : heu il est ou Riku ?

Riku : JE SUIS LA QU EST-CE QUI A VEXEN ?

Vexen : bin j'ai réussi à te faire ton parfum

Riku : ok merci, maintenant DEHORS ! Tout le monde !

Tout le monde sortant en grognant de la sensibilité de Riku.

Riku : je pense que tu les as tous rencontré la !

Sora émit un sourire éblouissant à l'attention de Riku et il entra dans la salle de bain.

Une fois propres les quatre enfants ce rejoignirent au salon où ils rencontrèrent le groupe entier avec la fameuse Larxene que Naminé commençait à adorer. Puis la grande blonde s'approcha de Riku :

Larxene : je crois que la petite à un faible pour Kadaj !

Riku : comment ça ?

Larxene : elle me pose plein de questions sur lui et regarde là à côté de lui toute timide !

Le tableau était attendrissant, Naminé parlait avec Kadaj qui passait un bras derrière sa nuque assis sur le canapé à manger tout ce qui passait dans ses doigts…même le piment…Sora racontait des blagues à tout le monde qui se tordaient de rire même Vexen qui tentait de rester de marbre riait souvent de bon coeur, Ventus jetait des gâteaux en l'air et les rattrapaient dans sa bouche ou les donnais directement à Vanitas et Roxas parlais de chevaux avec Réno et répondait aux questions d'Axel qui était décidément bien curieux !

La soirée fut bien animée et à 21h30, les quatre enfants partirent chez eux laissant des sourires sur chaque membre de cette grande famille…

Axel : Je suis pour dire que je les aime déjà ces petits monstres

Tout le monde soupira de bonheur…

Mais Riku regardait Sora s'éloigner une boule dans le ventre, des sentiments naissaient il le savait mais cette boule était un stress, il avait peur qu'il ne re subisse le même sort…

ooooooooooo

Bon voilà la suite a mis du temps mais le chapitre est plus long ^^ j'espère que ça ira !

Chapitre 3 : La fugue du violoniste et le début d'une passion (hétéro ou presque)


	3. La fugue du violoniste

axeTout d'abord, pardonnez mes fautes au chapitre 2 ^^' ptit coup de barre je n'ai pas pensé à vérifier ! Ensuite, plus important ! un grand merci à lya-chan or **Sakelia-chan et**** MaliciaRoxasSasuke**,qui suivent cette fic depuis le début^^ et qui me donnent envie de la continuer merci à vous deux les filles :3

et un merci spécial à Kokoro-Desu et à Nekote 02 pour leur fidélité ^^

oOoO

Chapitre 3 : La fugue du violoniste et le début d'une passion (hétéro ou presque)

Une fois rentrés dans leur maison, les quatre jeunes ce remirent au travail et commencèrent le ménage de nuit : c'est-à-dire les lieux occupés et interdit de leurs maîtresses la journée les toilettes, le bureau privé et les salles de bains…

Roxas : on se partage les tâches ? Je m'occupe des toilettes, hier c'était Nami !

Naminé : ok ! Moi je m'occupe des salles de bains !

Sora : je m'en occupe avec toi, Ven ? Tu fais les bureaux ?

Ventus : Avec plaisir…

La phrase n'avait rien de naturelle, visiblement Ventus prévoyait encore un coup…

Roxas monta dans les toilettes de la jeune fille et ouvrit la porte du bout des doigts…

Roxas : c'est à se demander si on travaille vu l'état ! Elle a la chiasse tous les jours ou quoi ? (C'est pas élégant ça Roxas…)

Il commença le ménage il se mit à genoux et frotta le toilette, une expression de dégout sur le visage, il frotta avec énergie dégageant les odeurs nauséabondes des traces sèches (pardonnez ces détails dégueu mais je veux juste montrer la merde qu'ils vivent tous les jours !)

Roxas : pense à un truc agréable…hum ça c'est mieux !

Il se mit à sourire béatement repensant à la scène entre Réno et Axel…les yeux émeraude de ce rebelle en cuir…

Roxas : huuum …voyons un peu de retenu bordel !

Une fois le toilette propre, il se décida à nettoyer le sol à la main frottant de ses petites mains frêles et blanches. Il se releva, s'essuya le front d'un revers de bras et soupira

Roxas : et voilà ! Merci Axel d'avoir d'aussi beaux yeux ! Bon maintenant la vieille !

Il quitta la pièce et entra dans la chambre de la mère, entra dans ses toilettes faisant attention à ne pas faire de bruit et ouvrit la porte.

Roxas : beeeeuuuurrk ça pu ici ! Haaan ça m'nerve de faire ça !

Il finit sont travail et se rendit dans sa chambre. Personne n'était arrivé, il se déshabilla et ce coucha.

OoOo

Sora et Naminé entrèrent dans la salle de bain de la fille, ça sentait le parfum et les huiles fortes.

Sora : heu…je fais la baignoire et tu t'occupes du lavabo et on inverse tout à l'heure ?

Naminé : okay !

Sora se pencha sur la gigantesque baignoire et déglutit de dégout…

Naminé : ça ne va pas Sora ?

Sora : nan c'est juste que ç'est crade et y a des….poils partout !

Naminé : Herk ! Moi ça va c'est propre ! Je vais nettoyer les meubles poussiéreux !

Ils frottèrent et à quatre pattes finirent la salle de bain. Elle brillait et sentait bon !

Sora : on a encore celle de la vielle pouffe !

Naminé : haaan…Kadaj me manque…

Sora : ah ? Kadaj ?

Naminé : hein ? Ah heu oui et toi Riku te manque pas ?

Sora : (tout rouge) hééé bien si…un petit peu !

Naminé : un petit peu t'es sur ?

Sora : oui !

Naminé : hin hiiiinn ! Alors pourquoi tu rougi comme une tomate grand frère ?

Sora : gneuuu !

Il lui tira la langue et sortit de la salle de bain et tomba nez à nez avec…Yoka !

Yoka : JE PEUX SAVOIR C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ?

Sora : pardonnez-nous on voulait pas vous réveillez !

Naminé : mais…on n'a pas parlé fort madame !

Yoka : NE ME REPOND PAS ESPECE DE PETITE SOTTE !

Elle leva la main pour la gifler mais Sora s'interposa et ce pris la gifle à sa place, accueillant une griffure profonde sur la joue.

Yoka : COMMENT OSE TU T INTERPOSER ? TU VA SOUFFRIR !

Elle attrapa Sora par les cheveux et lui cogna la tête contre le lavabo, lui releva la tête et le lâcha à terre.

Yoka : que je vous entende plus bande de sales vermines !

Elle sortit de la salle de bain et se coucha. Naminé courra vers Sora et pris sa tête dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux pleurant silencieusement.

Naminé : Sora…pardon grand frère…

Elle le posa délicatement au sol et nettoya le lavabo immaculé de sang. Elle souleva Sora et le porta sur son dos. Elle le monta à sa chambre et l'allongea sur son lit. Roxas dormait profondément marmonnant un nom…Axel ? Elle soigna Sora et embrassa son front, le borda et sortit en silence. Elle acheva son travail en nettoyant la salle de bain de la mère et revint se coucher.

oOoO

Pendant ce temps, Ventus s'occupait de dépoussiérer les meubles…mais son but n'était pas le même : il fouilla les tiroirs afin de voir si elles avaient des petits secrets qu'ils pouvaient retourner contre elles… Ventus était un garçon intelligent, doux et gentil mais il pouvait être aussi manipulateur et calculateur…

Il fouilla et nettoya en même temps, une fois la pièce propre, il put enfin fouiller comme il voulait. Il tomba sur un dossier caché entre deux gros livres intitulés : l'histoire pour les nul vol 1 et 2, lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche, dans le dossier il y avait des informations sur tous leurs amis avec qui ils passaient leur temps libre, du plus jeune Zexion au plus vieux Luxord…tous des esclaves, depuis tout jeunes, le nom des maîtres comportant des gommettes de couleurs avec la légende les gommettes représentent les maîtres que la vieille préfère…son favori était Harga le Maitre de Marluxia, un homme sans pitié, cruel mais d'une beauté effroyable ! Celui qu'elle aimait le moins était Pinelle la maîtresse de Zexion, une diablesse dans le corps d'une y avait de quoi apprendre sur ses amis…mais il savait beaucoup plus que ce qu'il y avait sur cette feuille, sinon ils ne seraient pas amis ! Il émit un son typique du snob.

Bon rien d'intéressant pour aujourd'hui tant pis… Il rangea le dossier à sa place et sortit de la pièce et remonta dans sa chambre. Tout le monde dormait et il vit Sora, la tête bandée. Il soupira et s'endormit.

oOoO

Un bruit de feuille, des pas rapides, il court, un hurlement, des soupirs de fatigue, il devait fuir loin, très loin…la douleur à ses reins, son dos, ses fesses, son sexe et son visage étaient insupportables. Il courut vite et au bout d'un moment il tomba sur une maison, une _grande _maison. Il entra par le jardin et serra son vêtement crasseux contre son corps frêle et fragile, un vêtement qui cachaient juste l'avant de son Corp. Il aperçut une pièce aux murs et au sol blanc. Il entra sa tête et regarda aux alentours : rien. Il entra et ce cacha derrière une armoire blanche. Il souffla lentement, son cœur battait fort, il allait dormir ici et repartirait le lendemain aussi vite qu'il était venu.

Non loin de là, Xaldin et Vexen discutaient tout en rentrant dans le labo, enfin discutait c'était pas le mot approprié :

Xaldin : et moi jte dit que si !

Vexen : et bah je sais très bien de quel bord je suis idiot !

Xaldin : tu sais pas mentir !

Vexen : ta gueule wolverine !

Xaldin : jtemmerde tête de poisson

Vexen : GrrrRRrr

Ils entrèrent dans le labo et continuèrent leur travail. En attendant l'intrus derrière l'armoire était paniqué : réveillé par l'échange pittoresque et intelligent des deux hommes, il n'avait pas eu le temps de fuir, en regardant la pièce et la position des deux hommes, il en conclut que rentrer dans le blond était la meilleure solution pour prendre la fuite…il se prépara alors à l'assaut…

Vexen : je pense faire un parfum de chocolat à base de cerise et de cannelle t en pense quoi ?

Xaldin : j'en dis que c'est une idée su…

Et là, le jeune sortit de sa cachette poussant Vexen au passage, l'ennui c'est qu'à le regarder, le garçon n'avait pas pensé qu'il savait être lourd et tomba allonger dessus…Vexen ouvrit les yeux et découvrit que sa vue avait changé…

Vexen : c'est ça de voir la vie en rose ? Je suis mort c'est ça ?

Xaldin : Nan crétin ta juste une gamine à poil sur toi avec les cheveux roses !

Vexen ce releva et poussa le jeune intrus avec douceur, seulement voilà, il ne s'attendait pas à voir ça :

Vexen : KYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA

Xaldin : quoi ?

Vexen : c'est…c'est un mec !

Xaldin : eh bien, je me disais aussi ! Mais ça n'a pas l'air de te déranger ses jambes autour de ta taille ?

Vexen : hein ?

En effet sur le coup, il n'avait pas vu leur posture. Le jeune homme avait la tête baissée, les yeux fermés et ses jambes étaient de chaque côté de Vexen. Ce dernier souleva son visage et le regarda…un visage fin, un œil noir, une lèvre ouverte, du sang coulait de sa tête…le regard de Vexen se fit soudain plus…doux.

Xaldin : il est si beau que ça pour que cette expression te vienne ?

Vexen : oh ta gueule toi !

Il se leva en prenant le jeune sur son dos et courra hors du labo l'emmenant vers le manoir laissant Xaldin planté au milieu de la pièce.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, le jeune homme vit qu'il était sur le dos de quelqu'un, des cheveux blonds caressait son visage…l'homme poussa une lourde porte marron et courra dans les escaliers avec une rapidité et une agilité presque féline. Il se rappela alors du blond tout maigre qu'il avait pas réussi à éjecter et soudain il pris peur, il ne bougea pas, et lorsque Vexen ouvrit sa porte de chambre et la referma à clef, il balança l'homme aux cheveux roses sur son lit et sauta dessus ses deux mains à la gorge.

Vexen : Qui es-tu ? Répond !

? : Je …je * je suis fini il va soit me tuer, soit me rendre * je suis Marluxia, mon maître s'appelle Harga, mais vu qu'il me cherche vous pouvez appeler son amie madame Reming la maîtresse de Sora et de ses frères vous devez la connaître c'est la plus connue.

Vexen : Sora ?

Marluxia : oui…vous…vous le connaissez ?

Vexen : ça dépend

Faire ou ne pas faire confiance à l'autre tel est la question...

Marluxia : Sora est mon meilleur ami, il m'a sauvé il y a sept ans.

Vexen relâcha sa prise et soupira.

Vexen : alors n'ai crainte, tu seras protégé ici.

Marluxia : q…quoi ?

Vexen : notre famille est tombée sous leur charme, et on a décidé que tout ce qui était important à leurs yeux le sera pour nous !

Marluxia : alors…vous n'appellerez pas mon maître ?

Vexen : vu ton état : non. Encore une chose je vais m'occuper de toi…compris ?

Marluxia : oui

Vexen : mais ça veut rien dire ! Je ne suis pas gay !

Marluxia : mais je n'ai rien dit monsieur, vous faites ce que vous voulez !

Vexen : et par pitié je m'appelle Vexen ! Alors tu m'appelle par mon nom !

Marluxia : oh mais !

Vexen : pas de mais ! Je m'en fou de toute ces politesses ! Ta le doit de me parler comme tu veux de ce que tu veux ! Aller viens je vais t'emmener te laver ! Tu te débrouilleras seul et après je soigne tes bobos Ok ?

Marluxia : oui … est-ce-que vous avez besoin d'être…remercier ?

Vexen : hein ? Quoi ? Comment ça ?

Marluxia : bein avec tout ce que vous faites-vous ne voulez pas être remercié d'une manière ?

Vexen : mais …mais noooon ! Va te laver !

Marluxia partit dans la salle de bain et lorsque Vexen ce rappela qu'il n'avait rien donné au jeune pour se laver, il entra dans la salle de bain, il stoppa devant le miroir avant d'entrer dans la pièce : il n'avait jamais été aussi rouge de toute sa vie ! Il poussa la porte par gène sans penser à rien d'autre et tomba sur Marluxia nu comme un ver, le regardant sans pudeur…

Marluxia : oui ? Vous avez changé d'avis ?

Vexen : naaan ! Je…pardon…serviette ! Étagère de droite troisième étage, gant de toilette, tiroir sous l'évier et tu prends ce que tu veux pour te laver !

Il referma la porte et sentit les rougeurs lui monter aux oreilles !

Marluxia : tiens, il a l'air vraiment gêné ce blond...

Pendant ce temps, Vexen entra dans sa chambre et ferma sa porte, il ce jeta sur son lit et renifla ses oreillers, il portait encore l'odeur du garçon de la salle de bain...il secoua la tête violemment sortant ses pensées de la chute de rein de Marluxia. Puis il ce leva et chercha sa trousse de soin dans son armoire. Il ce mit à quatre patte, entra sa tête dans l'armoire, l'enfoui dans son tas de fringues et chercha. Marluxia sortit de la salle de bain et entra dans la chambre du blond et stoppa net devant la vue des fesses de Vexen bien tendues...

Marluxia : vous cherchez quelque chose Vexen ?

Vexen : oui, la trousse de secours. Assied toi sur le devant du lit j'arrive.

Marluxia : ok !

Il s'exécuta et attendit sagement. Une fois trouvée, le scientifique s'approcha de lui la trousse à la main et observa ses blessures : des bleus partout, la lèvre ouverte, un coup profond au bras et diverses coupures plus ou moins graves. Et surtout, ces coups de fouets qui on encrée la peau de son dos avec cruauté... il commença à soigner ses plaies les plus graves, sans jamais lever un œil sur l'homme au dessus de lui. Il banda une blessure au bras et désinfecta les griffes de son dos. Derrière lui, une jambe de chaque côté du jeune esclave, il passait un coton imbibé de produit alcoolisé qui brûla la peau du jeune homme...mais celui ci n'émit aucune marque de douleur habituée à celle-ci.

Marluxia : merci pour ce que vous faites pour moi, je ne le mérite pas...

Vexen : qu'est-ce-que tu racontes ? Personne ne mérite un tel châtiment ! Je m'occupe de tes blessures et je te descend à la cuisine te restaurer !

Marluxia : mais ! Pourquoi ? Vous ne devriez pas faire ça pour un pauvre !

Il ce retourna brutalement pour faire face au blond.

Vexen : je m'en contre-fou des autres ! Moi j'ai dit que je t'offrirai un bon repas ! Toi qui as de bonnes manières, n'as tu jamais appris que décliner une invitation était une marque d'irrespect ?

Marluxia : si...mais ce n'est pas pareil !

Vexen : pour moi ça l'est !

Ils passèrent un long moment à s'observer. Puis lentement, Vexen sourit.

Vexen : je veux prendre soin de toi comme nous l'avons fait avec Sora et ses frères ! Alors laisses toi aller !

Marluxia : d'accord

Vexen guida Marluxia aux cuisines et l'installa à une table. Il cuisina un plat assez rapide mais tout de même bon et consistant. Marluxia observa l'assiette des étoiles dans les yeux, le remercia et mangea lentement. Une demi-heure plus tard, il avait fini. Ils remontèrent dans la chambre du blond et Marluxia s'installa sur le lit. Il regarda Vexen fumer par la fenêtre, le regard dans le vide, puis sa tueuse grillée, il rejoignit Marlu.

Marluxia : ça ne va pas ?

Vexen : si...je repense à ma petite sœur.

Marluxia : comment s'appelle t'elle ?

Vexen : Yuriko...elle est morte l'an dernier

Marluxia : pardon...vous pouvez m'en parler je garderai le secret !

Vexen : ils le savent déjà...elle avait sept ans, un taré roulait ivre mort sur le chemin face à la maison, il l'a fauchée alors qu'elle marchait sur le bord du trottoirs. Elle avait traverser mais le mec à perdu le contrôle de son camion. Elle est morte sur le coup...le jour de son anniversaire.

Marluxia : oh...je …

Vexen : ne t'en fait pas, j'ai pris l'habitude de ne pas avoir l'air triste, mais elle me manque.

Marluxia : je n'en doute pas...

Vexen : et toi ? Pourquoi tu es dans cette situation ?

Marluxia : quand j'étais petit, un marchand d'esclave m'a attrapé à la sortie de l'école. Il m'a revendu ici pour cher. Je me suis retrouver à servir maître Harga autant physiquement que sexuellement. Mais il est violent et j'en ai marre.

Vexen : je ne pensais pas que tu aurai été enlever. Tu viens d'où ?

Marluxia : la cité florale au sud de Margetown

Vexen : wow tu viens de loin ! On as une boutique à Margetown...

Marluxia : super ! Vous savez, j'aimerai vous remercier tout de même...

Vexen : si c'est une manière naturelle, ok

Marluxia : avez vous un violon quelque part ?

Vexen : oui, je vais le chercher.

Le blond sortit de la pièce et réaparu cinq minutes plus tard avec un violon noir.

Vexen : il appartiens à mon ami Vanitas. Mais depuis qu'il est aveugle, il n'y touche plus...

Marluxia : d'accord, je vais y faire attention.

Il commença à jouer une mélodie douce et triste, puis au fil des notes, elle devenait plus joyeuse. Vexen savoura cet instant, ce rappelant des moments passés avec sa petite sœur. Les sourires, ses rires. Il ne remarqua pas ses larmes tomber et sa tête tomber sur le matelas, les poings serrés dans ses couvertures. Marluxia arrêta la musique, posa l'instrument et s'approcha de lui posant ses deux mains sur ses épaules. Il le releva et le serra contre lui, laissant le blond évacuer sa tristesse. Il l'élongea sur son lit et lui caressa les cheveux tentant de le calmer. Il mit du temps, mais il fini par s'endormir, la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller. Marluxia ce leva et s'allongea sur le sol au fond de la pièce et s'endormit comme il le faisait chez lui, sauf que là, il était mieux traité...

Le matin au aurore, Ventus ouvrit les yeux et se leva. Il s'habilla et réveilla ses frères...aujourd'hui était un jour important...ils allaient tous ce revoir, et refaire leur entraînements...Sora qui ressemblais à un soldat rescapé ce redressa de son lit comme un ressort une phrase lui sortant de la bouche :

Sora : jveux revoir Riku ! J'ai encore rêver de lui !

Ventus : espèce de coquin ! Aller levez vous ! Faut qu'on ce magne à préparer le déjeuner et faire le ménage des deux poubelles si on veux sortir les rejoindre !

Après cette phrase, Roxas, Naminé, Ventus et Sora avait l'air plus en forme que Jamais...

OoO

A suiiiiiivre ^^ voilà ^^ z'aimez ? Vous m'en voulez ? Ok le bureau des réclamations est au fond à droite !

je sais pas si vous avez remarquer mais j'aime les insultes avec des poissons dedans...mouarff

rendez vous au chapitre 4 : concert pour esclaves, début d'une histoire d'amour.

See you soon my friends ^^ jvous bizouilles ! a plus !


	4. Concerto pour esclaves

Fic : pour l'amour d'un esclave

Pairing : Vanitas/ Ventus, Roxas/ Axel, Sora/Riku, Naminé/Kadaj, Demyx /Xigbar, Marluxia/Vexen secret pour le reste !

Appartient à Square Enix gneu :p

A Petri et Nekote 3

oOoO

Chapitre 4 : concerto pour Esclaves, et le gamin au chat bleu.

Durant la nuit, Vexen avait ouvert les yeux et avait découvert une masse rose allongé à terre :

Vexen : ah non ! Ça non plus je n'en veux pas !

Il n'avait pas l'habitude des choses de ce genre et il détestait la différence entre les personnes. Il se leva donc et souleva Marluxia qu'il lança sur son lit, histoire aussi de le réveiller pour l'engueuler mais il dormait comme une souche ! Il s'allongea contre son corps maigre et ferma les yeux.

Vexen : va falloir que je te fasse prendre quelques kilos !

Il se rendormit très rapidement avant d'être réveillé deux heures plus tard par son réveil et par Marluxia qui avait bondit dessus l'éclatant sur le sol… il se mit en position défensive pensant que le blond allait lui frapper dessus.

Marlu : désolé il m'a fait peur…

Vexen : ola ! N'ai pas peur ça va aller ! Je vais pas te punir ! De toute manière il me cassait les couilles !

Marlu : mais…

Vexen : chuuut ! ne dit rien ! Aller viens manger ! Axel fait des crêpes !

Marlu : comment tu sais ?

Vexen : facile ! Ça sent les crêpes et ici il n'y a que lui qui sais les faire correctement alors c'est lui qui en fait le matin au déj ! Tu viens ?

Marlu : oui…j'ai le droit ?

Vexen : mais oui !

Les deux garçons descendirent à la cuisine et ouvrant la porte, Vexen remarqua la tenue d'Axel : le pantalon en cuir avec le tablier blanc sans rien dessous…

Vexen : heu…Ax' ?

Axel : hum ?

Vexen : tu pourrais mettre un tee-shirt au moins !

Axel : hum

Vexen inquiet pour son ami s'approcha et remarqua que sur la crêpe qu'il cuisait, il dessinait un visage avec de la confiture de framboise.

Vexen : on dirai un des deux jumeaux !

Axel : huuum ! Mais heu ! Tu me déranges en plein art ! Vas t'assoir ! Ah ! Salut toi ! Vexen ? Je croyais que tu étais hétéro ?

Vexen : JE SUIS hétéro face de hérisson carbonisée ! C'est Marluxia un ami des jumeaux et de Sora et Naminé ! je l'ai trouver hier soir complètement esquinté derrière mon armoire dans mon labo…

Axel : un esclave ?

Vexen : ouai

Axel : putain mais y en a combien ? Tiens manges tu dois avoir faim pauvre petit ange rose !

Pendant que Marluxia mangeait une crêpe, Une tornade blonde arriva et sauta sur Vexen.

? : VExxxyyyyy !

Vexen : Larxene s'il te plait ! Tu m'étrangles !

Larxene : alors ? T'as enfin découvert que les hommes étaient ta préférence ?

Vexen rougit et hurla :

Vexen : JE NE SUIS PAS GAY !

Xaldin : si tu l'es ! En plus ce gamin te plait avoue !

Vexen : pas…pas vrai !

Réno : *passe sa main dans les cheveux de Marluxia* ses cheveux sont d'une douceur, et ils sont d'un rose magnifique ! Vexy tu en as de la chance !

Vexen : grrr va te faire toi ! Va sodomiser des diptères en plein vol !

Xigbar : *entre en baillant* dit moi, dit moi, dit moi ! Vexen ! Tu as enfin décidé de franchir le pas avec un garçon ?

Vexen : j'ai rien fait avec lui !

Kadaj : OOOOOUUUUAA trop la classe ton petit copain Vex-en !

Vexen : C'est pas m…

Xemnas : hum …dit voir ça à remuer cette nuit ?

Vexen : ne…

Lexaeus : rooo ne me dit pas que tu es intimidé ?

Axel : si je crois !

Aqua : oh mais laissez-le ce pauvre gosse !

Vexen : merci Aqua !

Terra : tu me déçois espèce de farceur ! tu m'avais pas dit que tu avais si bon goût !

Aqua : dit donc toi ! *tire l'oreille de Terra*

Terra : ça va, ça va je rigole !

Riku : Mais non bande de babouins, vous ne comprenez pas la force de l'amour ! Vexen aime les hommes mais vous le faites tellement chier qu'il le nie voilà tout !

Pour Vexen c'était trop…il sortit de la cuisine la tête baissé très rapidement, une fois dehors, il courra hors du manoir et se réfugia dans la forêt… même la forêt se moquait de lui : un écureuil curieux sortit de son trou et aperçu Vexen assis sur la branche du dessous, il sortit une réserve de noisettes, et lui balança sur la tête ! Le pauvre Vexen énervé et Vexer marcha plus loin puis s'arrêta à un rocher et s'y posa. Ici il se mit à pleurer sur la délicatesse de ses amis…surtout que Riku avait mis dans le mile.

Il entendit un gémissement de douleur comme une plainte. Il tourna la tête et vis une chose bleue enroulée sur un tissu rouge. Il s'approcha et découvrit que la chose bleue en question était un chat et que la chose rouge était un garçon blond gravement blessé. Il s'approcha et en tendant la main ce fit mordre par le chat qui protégeait son maître. Il se mit à sa hauteur.

Vexen : je ne lui ferai aucun mal, je vais le soigner tu veux ?

Le chat cligna ses orbes orangées et Vexen aperçu sur son pelage un X entre les yeux que sa fourrure marquait. Il plaça sa main sous la tête du chat et attendit sa réponse : il ne mordit pas…il attrapa la boule de poils bleue et la mis dans la poche de sa blouse blanche et porta le garçon. Environ seize ans, un bon mètre soixante les cheveux blonds coiffés en brosse, les cheveux rasés sur les côtés sans pour autant être trop courts et derrière sa crête, de longs cheveux blonds tombaient sur ses épaules. Il avança vers le manoir regardant cet enfant en piteux état agonir dans ses bras. Une fois au manoir, Riku rigola et cessa aussitôt remarquant Vexen revenir les bras chargés.

Riku : Axel, prépare un lit, Réno vas chercher une bassine d'eau, Xaldin va chercher de quoi soigner, Xigbar et Xemnas venez.

Ils s'exécutèrent marchant vite puis Riku demanda à Vexen des explications. Il lui expliqua toute l'histoire et les Axel réapparu signalant la chambre prête. Ils montèrent les escaliers en courant tentant de faire perdre le moins de sang possible au garçon. Ils le posèrent sur le lit délicatement entendant un bruit d'os tout de même.

Riku : Vexen, vas chercher Marluxia, il le connait peut-être.

Vexen sortit de la pièce mais le chat sortit de sa poche et alla ce poster sur le ventre de son maître observant les gestes rapides de Riku pour dévêtir le punk. Axel regarda le chat et Xemnas l'attrapa par la peau du cou.

Riku : doucement Xemnas! ne martyrise pas ce chat! Le gamin à une côte de cassé, la main droite de cassée, des bleus partout, une coupure profonde sur au moins cinq centimètres, son œil a été sérieusement abimé, des marques d'étranglements et il a été violé.

Xigbar : comment on peut faire ça à un gosse ? Ce mec si je lui tombe dessus je lui arrache la tête !

Xemnas : on va le garder ici le temps qu'il revienne à lui, on ne peut pas le laisser rentrer après ça !

Xemnas parla d'une voix neutre et ferme, caressant la tête bleue qui visiblement aimait ce contact. Il ronronnait doucement.

Xigbar : ouai…on va s'en occuper !

Marluxia arriva avec Vexen. Il s'approcha du jeune homme et ouvrit grand les yeux.

Marlu : c'est Demyx ! Il a dix-huit ans…tiens…Saïx n'est pas là ?

Riku : qui ?

Marlu : Saïx, son chat.

Xemnas : il est dans mes bras, je lui gratte le cou.

Marlu : oh…ok…

Le rose s'approcha du chat et celui-ci ce redressa remuant sa petite queue…

Marlu : tu peux leur faire confiance, ils vont s'occuper de lui.

Saïx : miaaaaaaou

Riku : bon, qui s'en occupe ?

Xigbar : moi…je vais m'occuper les mains ! alleez dehors !

Tout le monde sortit, Xemnas embarqua le chat avec. Xigbar demeura seul avec Demyx.

Demyx : ma….man…Saïx

Xigbar : shhh ça va aller…

Il posa un tissu imbibé d'eau sur son front et caressa sa tête.

Demyx : m…maître…hum

Xigbar : ton « maître » t'as blessé mais toi tu l'appelle…il doit vraiment t'avoir bien abimé…

Demyx ouvrit les yeux, les plissa et fixa Xigbar

Demyx : mon…chat…ou ?

Xigbar : il est en sécurité, ne t'en fait pas.

Demyx : mon…maître…lui as donné un coup de…pied…il doit être blessé…ah…ma hanche…

Xigbar : tu as une côte de cassée…et ton poignet aussi…

Demyx : cassée ? Je…je me souviens d'avoir dégringolé l'escalier…

Xigbar : ton maître te bat, j'en suis sûr.

Demyx eu un regard apeuré qui fit fondre le brun.

Xigbar : *sourire* ne t'en fait pas, on ne dira rien, ici on s'occupe de Marluxia en ce moment même et il va très bien ! Il a même tapé dans l'œil d'un ami !

Demyx : il…est…là ?

Xigbar : oui…tu veux qu'il reste là pendant que je te soigne ?

Demyx : ou…oui

Xigbar sortit de la chambre et appela Marluxia. Il arriva cinq minutes après.

Marlu : oui ?

Xigbar : tu veux bien rester là pendant que je le soigne ?

Marlu : oui ! Si ça le rassure.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre et Demyx tendit les bras vers Marluxia et le serra contre lui.

Xigbar : tiens…moi je n'ai pas le droit à un câlin ?

Marluxia rigola et Demyx sourit

Demyx : si tu es sage…

Xigbar : aller, ne panique pas, je vais enlever tes vêtements pour soigner tes plaies. Il faut que tu me fasses confiance, si tu trouves mes gestes trop osés, Marluxia aura le droit de me taper ok ?

Marluxia : je ne me le permettrai pas !

Xigbar : écoutez, ici on est tous au même pied égalité, on a tous notre caractère mais personne ne commande personne et vous, quand vous êtes ici c'est pareil…esclaves ou pas.

Demyx : oui…mais au fait on est quel jour ?

Xigbar : mardi 18 juin pourquoi ?

Demyx : c'est pas cet après-midi qu'on doit rejoindre Roxas, les jumeaux, Naminé, Zexion et tout ?

Marluxia : bein si…mais…Riku a dit qu'on devait rester ici…

Xigbar : si vous lui en parler, il vous accompagnera… il sait que vous ne voyez pas souvent il ne vous isolera pas.

Marluxia : je vais en parler, reste là avec Xigbar, il s'occupe de toi n'est pas peur. Il est sympas même si il fait des blagues débiles.

Xigbar ouvrit grand les yeux…de rire…

Xigbar : hey ! Mes blagues ne sont pas débiles !

Marluxia : si !

Xigbar : ah ouai ?

Marlu : ouai !

Xigbar : il est beau Vexen hein ?

Marluxia sortit de la chambre rouge pivoine.

Marlu : NNNNAAAAANNN !

Xigbar rigola au larmes face à la tête qu'avait fait Marluxia *genre :O*

Demyx : heu…z'avez quel âge vieux marrant ?

Xigbar grimaça au mot « vieux » mais il est tellement mignon ce gamin…

Xigbar : j'ai vingt-huit ans pourquoi ?

Demyx : t'es vieux…oh ! Pardon je suis désolé je…

Et il ce mis à pleurer…alors pour le rassurer, Xigbar laissa son rire sortir.

Xigbar : non, je suis pas vieux…c'est toi qui est trop jeune ! Et tu as le droit de faire de l'humour je t'en veux pas.

Demyx sourit soulagé.

Xigbar : oh fait vous vous voyez pourquoi ?

Demyx : on fait des entrainements musicaux dans les bois. On veut faire de la musique en ville pour avoir un peu d'argent. On a acheté nos instruments avec le peu qu'on gagne…

Xigbar : je fais du saxo moi.

Demyx : ah ? Tu…tu m'apprendras ?

Xigbar : ouai ! Et toi tu fais quoi dans la musique ?

Demyx : du sitar et de la guitare.

Xigbar : on s'apprendra chacun ?

Demyx : ouii !

Demyx lui offrit un sourire candide. Xigbar commença à soigner ses plaies et vit passer toutes sortes d'expressions sur son visage. La douleur, la peur, la joie. Une fois les soins finis, il soigna sa côte et son poignet. Il regarda ce petit être le regarder de ses grands yeux bleu/verts un demi sourire aux lèvres.

Xigbar : dit moi…tu aimes les glaces ?

Demyx : c'est…c'est quoi ?

Xigbar : t'en as jamais manger ?

Demyx : non !

Xigbar : je t'y emmène !

Il souleva le blond, et descendit les escaliers en douceur. Il se dirigea en cuisine et assis le petit punk sur une chaise sous les yeux interrogateurs de Réno.

Xigbar : mêles toi de ton cul rouquin !

Réno : moi aussi je t'aime mononoeil !

Xigbar : oui moi aussi aller casses toi tu me prive de mon air ambiant mon cerveau s'irrigue mal !

Réno : t'as un cerveau toi ?

Ils rigolèrent ensemble et Réno sortit une bouteille de Saké à la main.

Xigbar : ALCOOLIQUE !

Réno : SODOMITE !

Demyx : vous…vous vous aimez pas ?

Xigbar : si ! On s'adore même ! On se taquine. Tu aimes la fraise ?

Demyx : oui, j'en ai goûté une fois.

Xigbar : ce sont des glaces que nous faisons nous même !

Demyx : ah ? Toi aussi ?

Xigbar : oui, moi j'ai fait celle au citron.

Demyx : je peux…avoir au citron à la place ? S'il vous plait ?

Xigbar le regarda ébahi…gêné et rouge.

Xigbar : ouai…ça pique un peu.

Il fit la glace sous les yeux du blond, sur un cône géant, il finit avec un peu de chantilly et un gâteau planté dedans. Puis il la tendit à Demyx.

Demyx : comment ça se mange ?

Xigbar : heu…comme tu veux…

Demyx mordit dedans, et sous le froid il ferma les yeux.

Demyx : c'est froid !

Xigbar : ah bah ça oui !

Xigbar observa le blond manger sa glace, lentement avec la langue, il vient lécher la base de la glace et remonta en haut rattrapant l'avalanche glacée. Une fois fait, il croqua au bout et en laissa couler le long de sa mâchoire. Xigbar commença à avoir des idées pas très claires…

Demyx : je peux en ravoir une ?

Il avait de la glace partout sur les mains, sur le visage…c'était…insupportable pour Xigbar qui était à au maximum de retenue. Mais par respect, il se reteint mais il se jura que quand ils ce connaitrons mieux il lui fera sa fête… en attendant il lui en resservit une autre sous le regard gourmand de Demyx.

Demyx : merci !

Xigbar : je testerai d'autres parfums…tu gouteras pour moi ?

Demyx : oui ! Je…tu aimes les framboises ?

Xigbar : ouaaaii ! Cette alliance entre le sucré et la douce saveur fuitée… tu en voudras une à la framboise ?

Demyx : oui !

Xigbar : dit moi ce fameux entrainement dans la forêt…vous devez y aller à quelle heure ?

Demyx : heu…en début d'après-midi.

Xigbar : ok, je fini de te faire ta glace et on y va ! Tous ensembles. Tiens manges je vais prévenir les autres. Restes là bouges pas.

Le brun sortit et alla vers les autres prévenant même Aqua et Terra ce bécotant sur le transat dehors…

Il alla vers Xaldin qui faisait une partie de Tennis avec Xemnas, qui à l'entente de la requête, lâchèrent leurs raquettes et courra vers Demyx. Il alla prévenir Réno et Axel qui se battaient dans la boue…oO qui rappliquèrent, après s'être lavés et habillés. Vexen arriva, Marluxia derrière lui, lui tenant le maillot.

Les autres arrivèrent dix minutes plus tard sourires aux lèvres…

Demyx : oh ! Saïx ! Tu as adopté monsieur Xemnas ?

Saïx : miao…

Demyx : je crois qu'il vous aime… hein chaton ?

Saïx : * plainte * miiiiaaaaaoouuu fffffff

Xigbar : je crois qu'il n'aime pas ton insinuation !

Demyx : il sait de quoi je parle !

Le groupe sortit dehors et marcha derrière Marluxia et Demyx qui avaient une conversation animée.

Marluxia : ton maître est un connard ça va de soi… mais de là à te ligoter et te demander de faire le chien…il est vraiment frappé !

Demyx : je sais mais il a fait du mal à Saïx…au fait ! Mon chat va mieux ?

Xemnas : oui je l'ai soigné ne t'inquiètes pas !

Demyx soupira de soulagement. Puis, le groupe arriva au centre du bois. Demyx et Marluxia courra vers le petit groupe.

Les intrus arrivèrent peu confiant derrière espérant ne pas les effrayés.

Sora : RRRIIIIKKKUUU !

Il courra vers le gris un immense sourire aux lèvres. Sora avait craqué sur lui et ça ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Réno…qui ria…imbécile.

Riku : content de te revoir ! ça me fait plaisir !

Sora :*yeux de chat potté* c'est vraaaaiii ?

Riku : oui !

Réno : Riku aussi tu as l'air de lui avoir manqué !

Sora : oh oui !

Naminé : ça c'est sur…Kadaaaaj….

Kadaj pris la main de Nami dans la sienne et embrassa le dos de celle-ci.

Réno : un baisemain…quelle romance !

Axel : lui au moins il l'est ! Gros malin !

Réno : je t'emmerde ptit frère !

Roxas s'approcha craintivement d'Axel.

Axel : bonjour Roxy !

Réno : salut beau blond !

Roxas : bonjour Axel ! Heu…salut Réno.

Réno : cache ta joie petit !

Roxas : héééé ! je…pardon.

Le groupe ce posta en rond et regarda leurs sauveurs.

Demyx : si vous voulez bien vous assoir quelque part, nous allons répéter ! Vous voulez bien être notre public ?

Lexaeus : oh mais avec plaisir !

Vanitas sourit et rigola.

Vanitas : je suis impatient d'entendre !

Ventus sourit, si seulement il voyait… Vanitas se pencha du côté de Terra.

Vani : dit moi, heu Terra ?

Terra : ouai c'est moi !

Il lui prit la main et s'approcha du visage de Vanitas.

Vani : tu peux me décrire Ventus ?

Terra : il est petit, assez maigre, blond, les yeux bleus et innocents, un joli sourire. Pourquoi ?

Vanitas : histoire que je me fasse une idée du physique de celui qui m'a caressé le visage alors que tous les autres jeunes en ville me fuient…

Terra : essaye de lui parler un peu, si il te plait, tu peux toujours le sauver de sa misère.

Vanitas : si seulement, malheureusement, hier quand je suis sorti, j'ai posé des questions aux habitants, qui m'ont dit qu'ici les esclaves appartenaient corps et âmes à leurs acheteurs… Ventus à lui seul couterai 1000 000 munies, je ne pourrais jamais le sauver…

Terra : sois pas défaitiste…on peut le sauver autrement j'en suis sûr…et je pense que tu n'es pas le seul à chercher…

Il observa à tour de rôle, Riku, Axel, Xigbar et Vexen. Pensifs mais souriants.

Les jeunes commencèrent, Saïx s'installa au milieu du rond assis dans l'herbe, Un jeune garçon aux cheveux gris/bleu, de petite taille, une mèche sur l'œil donna les premier coups de batteries, tentant comme il peu de ne pas faire tomber une timbale, Marluxia et Sora commencèrent leurs premières notes de violons fermant les yeux, suivi de Demyx au sitar commençant en douceur, un grand blond avec une p'tite moustache était au piano, Naminé attaqua à la flûte lâchant des notes d'une douceur reposante, un jeune homme aux longs cheveux gris entama quelques sons de basses, Roxas commença à chanter, sa voix fit frissonner tout le monde et à ce moment Ventus entama une danse au rythme de la chanson, Gracieux et triste… il était beau et tout le monde était sous le charme du groupe.

Vanitas : Ventus fait quoi ?

Terra : il dance…

Vanitas : j'aimerai voir…rien qu'une fois.

Terra : fait toi une idée, reste toi-même et ne perds pas espoir.

Le spectacle continua et les esclaves passèrent quelques chansons plus rythmées ou on voyait Ventus faire des cabrioles et des sauts. Les sons étaient de plus en plus fort on pouvait ressentir leur envi d'avancer.

Ils entamèrent un style différent, plus aucun ne jouaient mais ils chantaient tous et dansaient tous. La chanson était entrainante, on voyait Axel qui commençait à suivre dans son coin dansant en surplace rigolant comme un enfant. Saïx courrait partout faisant des ronds et quelques fois titubant surement un peu étourdit. Après Axel, Réno commença à se laisser emporter par la ronde, le jeune aux longs cheveux gris dansa en passant devant et au passage vint lui prendre la main pour danser avec, Roxas attrapa Axel et l'emmena aussi, Marluxia fit signe à Vexen de venir qui lui secoua la tête rouge pivoine. Marlu alla donc le chercher attrapant sa main et le tira doucement lui montra la marche à suivre pour danser. Sora sauta sur Riku et l'attira à lui dansant dans ses bras, Riku aux anges mort de rire à en pleurer face aux pitreries d'un Sora avec un bandage autour de la tête… Demyx sourit à Xigbar qui alla vers lui et se présenta devant le punk, il mena la danse le faisant valser et faisant voler les feuilles mortes. Xemnas attrapa Saïx et tourna sur lui-même le corps du chat blottit contre lui. Le garçon à la mèche alla vers Lexaeus et se pencha devant lui avant de prendre sa main et de danser avec un Lexaeus complétement paumé. Kadaj se présenta devant Naminé en se penchant lui tendant la main qu'elle saisit. Ventus passa derrière Vanitas l'entourant de ses bras et dansa derrière lui le serrant contre lui, puis ce déplaça avec le brun au milieu des autres. Quant au grand blond il avança timidement vers Xaldin qui l'observait depuis déjà pas mal de temps. Ils dansèrent tous ensemble pendant au moins une bonne demi-heure riant aux éclats, puis, Demyx se stoppa.

Demyx : il va faire nuit…je pense que l'on peut leur faire confiance pour leur dire…

Roxas : tu es sûr ?

Demyx : ouai, Xemnas, je peux récupérer mon chat ?

Xemnas : ouai !

Il tendit la bête à Demyx qui regarda tout le monde et peux être plus Xigbar…et son seul œil orangé visible… il posa Saïx au milieu de leur ronde et entamèrent une chanson mystérieuse dans une langue inconnue aux oreilles des chocolatiers. Les sons des deux violons, différents attirèrent une lumière bleu qui passa autour de Saïx, (si vous voulez une chanson pour vous inspirer de ce que moi j'ai imaginé écoutez swedish house mafia : save the world. Dsl si y en a qui la connaissent et qui aiment pas imaginez en une autre mais ceux qui connaissent pas mettez la et imaginez la scène ça peut être intéressant je pense même si il n'y a pas les instruments des garçons c'est juste histoire de…), le son du piano en fit venir une blanche, puis quand le reste arriva avec la voix de Roxas et de Ventus car oui Ventus faisait un duo avec Roxas ! Les lumières ce mélangèrent et allèrent entourer le petit corps de Saïx, puis la lumière grandie, et la chose la plus étrange ce passa sous leurs yeux une paire de bras, traversa de la brume et on put apercevoir une petite tête avec de longs cheveux bleus, avec de magnifiques yeux oranges très clairs, une cicatrice au milieu des deux yeux, des lèvres d'une finesse extrême et ses petites oreilles et sa queue bleue… seulement voilà : il est nu ! Il se cacha avec ses mains le rouge aux joues quand Xemnas s'approcha et posa sa veste sur ses épaules pâles et douces. Xemnas lui offrit un sourire rassurant plantant ses yeux dans ceux de l'homme-chat. Il cligna des yeux puis sourit à son tour dévoilant des petites dents pointues.

Xemnas : en voila un joli sourire !

Saïx : merci…

Xemnas : jolie voix aussi …

Saïx sourit et rougit en même temps.

La nuit tombait et les jeunes paraissaient pressés.

Naminé : on s'excuse on doit y aller ! J'espère que ça vous aura plus !

Axel : oui ! S'était magnifique ! Soyez prudents !

Sora : Riku ?

Riku : oui ?

Sora : bonne nuit

Il se leva sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa sa joue.

Riku : toi aussi Sora !

Il partit en courant, Suivit de Naminé qui embrassa la joue de Kadaj, puis de Roxas qui salua poliment Axel (une courbette quoi). Ventus alla vers Vanitas et posa sa main froide sur la joue chaude du brun.

Ven : bonne nuit Vanitas !

Il embrassa la commissure de ses lèvres, puis passa sa langue sur ses lèvres gourmandes…l'avantage de craquer sur un mec aveugle c'est qu'il n'a pas vu son manège avec sa langue !

Puis il partit en courant aussi tout comme les autres qui partirent aussi vite. Marluxia, Demyx et Saïx rentrèrent avec les hommes.

OoOoO

Mme Reming : JE PEUX SAVOIR OU VOUS ETIEZ BANDE DE PETITS VAURIENS ?

Roxas : ont…ont est désolés on n'a pas vu l'heure !

Yoka : TA GUEULE TOI ON T'A PAS SONNER ! ON PARLE A SORA !

Sora : ON N'A PAS VU L'HEURE !

Mme Reming : COMMENT OSES TU LEVER LA VOIX IMPERTINANT ? ! ESPECE DE SAL PETIT CON TU VAS VOIR !

La femme attrapa Sora par les cheveux et le plaça sur le canapé sur une serviette, les mains liées dans le dos, elle lui remonta les fesses et baissa son pantalon. Sora était rouge de honte et suppliait à ses frères de ne pas regarder.

Mme Reming : vous regardez ! Quand à toi j'ai une surprise pour toi !

La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme, grand, fin les cheveux d'un noir profond, très longs et lisses. Il portait un costume blanc et une chemise de soie noire. Ses yeux mauves transpercèrent Roxas.

Roxas : Harga…

Harga : ici c'est maitre Harga petit insolant !

Et paff une claque dans la tronche et un Roxas qui vole un !

Naminé : Roxas !

Elle courra vers lui et leva sa tête.

Mme Reming : vu que Marluxia a fugué, Maitre Harga à décider de m'acheter Sora…et donc il a insisté pour que vous assistiez à son dépucelage !

Ventus : VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT DE NOUS SEPARER GROSSE VACHE !

Mme Reming : COMMENT OSES TU ? Viens ici connard !

Elle attrapa Ventus par l'oreille et le jeta à terre, puis lui asséna des coups de pieds dans le ventre et au visage. Le sang coulait et Naminé, Roxas dans les bras était impuissante, elle pleurait, elle avait peur et honte de ne rien pouvoir faire contre ça.

Harga tira sur les hanches de Sora et le plaça le ventre contre l'accoudoir du canapé et défit son pantalon et devant les yeux de Roxas, Ventus, et Naminé, il le pénétra sans douceur lui tirant les cheveux, plus ses coups de reins étaient forts, plus Sora pleurait, il murmurait Riku…il avait peur, faim et honte. Harga se retira et retourna Sora.

Harga : ouvres ta bouche catin !

Sora : non !

Harga : OUVRES LA PETIT CON !

Sora ouvrit la bouche, en larmes. Le brun lui fourra son sexe dans la bouche et le força à tout avaler. Ce qu'il fit avec dégoût…

Harga : bien…j'ai plein de choses à t'apprendre ! Tu verras, tu aimeras le sexe après ça…debout vaurien !

Il mit Sora debout par les cheveux et l'attacha solidement.

Harga : je vous remercie pour ce précieux cadeau…à si bon prix je n'ai pas pu résister à un jeune vierge…

Il lécha l'oreille de Sora qui lui mordit le nez.

Sora : crève charogne !

Harga : aaah ? Tu verras une fois chez moi au bout d'une semaine de préparation tu me sauteras dessus tous les jours !

Il emmena Sora dehors et le détacha et le balança dans sa voiture. Il s'installa et envoya un clin d'œil à Mme Reming. Il démarra et Sora à l'arrière regardait sa seule et unique famille en larmes. Il tapa au carreau suppliant.

Mme Reming : maintenant que ce petit fils de pute est partit je vais pouvoir avoir de l'autorité sur vous trois bande de flemmards ! AU BOULOT ET QUE SA SAUTE !

Et voui ! Fin du chapitre ! à suivre ! Alors ?

Chapitre 5 : un Vampire nommé Vincent… :p see you !


	5. un Vampire nommé Vincent…

Fic : pour l'amour d'un esclave

Pairing : Vanitas/ Ventus, Roxas/ Axel, Sora/Riku, Naminé/Kadaj, Demyx /Xigbar, Marluxia/Vexen secret pour le reste !

Appartient à Square Enix gneu :p

_/ ! \ Attention souvent entre parenthèse je vous mettrais les chansons que j'écoute pour écrire. Vous n'êtes pas obliger de les écouter mais si vous voulez une idée de ce que j'imagine essayés ça transporte ^^ _

A Petrix nyu-nyu et Nekote nya-nya !

Et merci aussi à lya-chan ! Qui me suis ^^

oOoO

Chapitre 5 : un Vampire nommé Vincent… 

Cela faisait déjà trois semaines que la petite famille n'avait pas revu Sora et ses frères et Riku commençais à s'inquiéter…et si il lui était arrivé malheur ? Non il ne devait pas penser à ça ! Derrière sa caisse, il observait la fenêtre ouverte de sa boutique. Axel accueillait une vieille femme qui demandait des truffes, Xigbar et Vexen étaient en cave travaillant sur le coulis de framboises des nouvelles truffes aux noisettes. Kadaj papotait avec des mamies sur le palier du magasin riant comme un enfant ce qui attira les vieilles femmes dans la boutique qui achetèrent au passage. Soudain on entendit des cris dehors.

Voix : à l'aide ! Au vouleuuuurr !

Riku sortit dehors et vit un spectacle hors du commun : un groupe de personnes encapuchonnées courraient dans tous les sens des fruits et des légumes cachés sous leurs vêtements… mais ce qui frappa le plus Riku, c'était les vêtements du chef, une longue cape rouge, un pantalon en cuir noir, des bottes à sangles et une de ses mains était une main en métal avec de longues griffes…il arrachait les vêtements des hommes qui tentaient de les attraper. L'homme en rouge courra vers Riku quand Réno s'interposa face à lui les bras ouverts protégeant Riku… mais bizarrement, l'homme à la main de fer resta planté face au rouquin qui le fixait du regard le souffle rapide et entrecoupé… mais au grand étonnement de Riku, il se retourna le regard suppliant…quand Réno faisait cette tête, c'est qu'il sentait la personne en danger et inoffensive. Il ne réfléchit pas plus et avant que les gardes n'arrivent, il les fit tous entré et les guida en cave ou bossaient Xigbar, Vexen et à présent Xaldin. Les yeux clignotants, les trois hommes regardèrent les quatre personnes encapuchonnées.

? : Tu crois qu'on peut se montrer ?

? : Oui, je les connais ils sont inoffensifs et ils ont aidés Sora et ses frangins, il faut leur dire ! Ils peuvent le sauver !

Riku : Sora est en danger ?

? : Oui…Harga l'a racheté à Mme Reming…il à passer trois semaines horribles, il ne lui donne rien à manger, rien à boire et il dort nu sur du carrelage pourri ! Il le bat, il le viol et ! Sora…pleure toute les nuit et demande souvent après ses frères et après un certain Riku quand je vais le voir pour le nourrir…je…je me présente, je m'appelle Vincent.

Le jeune homme souleva sa capuche laissant apparaitre un visage blafard, blanc et fatigué…mais ces yeux…d'un brun rouge, Réno ne les quittaient pas d'un pouce. Ses longs cheveux noirs soulevés d'un bandeau bordeaux foncé sur son front lui donnaient un charme fou.

Vincent : Je fais de mon mieux pour l'aider mais à force je ne peux pu voler…à chaque fois on me repère facilement et du coup j'ai moins d'impact et moins d'avantage vitesse !

Riku : il faudrait que tu changes de costume ou que tu laisses le temps passer un moment.

Vincent : mais Sora et les autres vont mourir de faim ! En plus trois d'entre eux on disparut !

Xigbar : si tu parles de Demyx, Marluxia et Saïx ne te fais pas de bile pour eux !

Vincent : pourquoi ?

Vexen : nous les avons cachés chez nous. Ils sont en bonne santé et ils sont bien traités.

Vincent : vous…vous savez que ce sont des esclaves au moins ?

Xaldin : oui, y a pas de soucis on le sait déjà…on fait ça pour les aidés et on a l'intention de tous les sauvés.

Kadaj : ouaaiiii et d'ailleurs, on les emmènera loin d'ici on les kidnappe ! Ouai je vais kidnapper Naminé !

Réno : Kadaj…tu arrêtes oui !

Rire général.

Vincent : mais ou les cacherez-vous ? Ici ?

Axel : nan ! Chez nous voyons !

Vincent : chez vous ?

Riku : nous possédons un grand manoir…en dormant ensemble, vos amis pourrons dormir tranquille et seul.

Kadaj : moi je dormirai avec Naminé !

Réno : oui Kadaj…

Kadaj : ne me parles pas comme si j'étais un demeuré !

Axel : y a des jours, on se pose la question…mais bon…

Kadaj ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais la referma quand un grand homme aux cheveux gris entra dans la cave.

? : Alors on laisse ses clientes seules ptit frère ?

Kadaj : SEPHIROOOOOOTH ! Grand frère !

Kadaj courra dans les bras de son grand frère et le serra comme un enfant. Les jambes autour de la taille de Sephiroth qui, lui, gardait les bras croisés en regardant Riku un sourire aux lèvres.

Riku : grand frère ! Ça fait un bail !

Sephiroth : ouai ! Comment vont Xemnas, Loz et Yazoo ?

Réno : bah, Xemnas est accro à un chat, Loz et Yazoo sont en voyage à Destiny Island. Ils font la promotion de notre dernière fabrication.

Sephiroth : quoi ? Loz seul avec Yazoo ? Loz est un trouillard ! Ça m'étonne qu'il soit partit seulement avec lui.

Axel : bah en fait il n'avait pas le choix et puis ils sont frangins alors ils ne vont pas nous les casser hein ?

Kadaj : ça reste à voir…mais j'ai peur pour Yazoo en fait…Loz est horrible quand il a peur.

Sephiroth : bon, il est grand quand même faut pas exagérer ! Sinon rien d'autre à dire à son grand frère adoré ?

Kadaj : siii ! Vexy est gay !

Vexen : JE SUIS PAS GAY MERDE !

Réno : tes joues nous disent le contraire quand on te parle de Marluxia…

Vincent : Marlu ? Wow…il était temps qu'il plaise à quelqu'un ce pauvre barbe à papa…

Vexen : J'AI JAMAIS DIT QU IL ME PLAISAIT NE PARLEZ PAS A MA PLACE !

Sephiroth : tu l'as pas dit mais ton visage le dit pour toi !

Vexen : …

Kadaj : je te l'avais dit grand frère, et puis Xigbar aussi par la même occaz !

Xigbar : et si tu te mêlais un peu de ton ptit cul trop blanc hein ?

Kadaj : aaahh ? Tu ne le nie pas !

Xigbar : …j'avoue…il est chou tout plein mais je le connais pas suffisamment pour parler d'amour.

Kadaj : moi j'aime Naminé et pourtant je ne l'ai pas vue beaucoup !

Sephiroth : oula…

Réno : Axel à flasher sur Roxas

Axel : toi ta gueule

Réno : moi aussi je t'aime …

Xigbar : et Riku de Sora

Riku : bon ça va ! Z'avez pas fini de tout balancer ? Je vous rappelle que Vincent les connait !

Vincent : toi et Sora ?

Riku : bah surtout moi…lui je sais pas.

Vincent : déclares toi !

Riku : je ne peux pas…j'y…j'y arriverai jamais

Vincent : tu ne peux pas savoir si tu n'as pas essayé !

Kadaj : et j'ai vu aussi Ventus et Vanitas rire ensemble ! Ils étaient choux…et puis Vani à l'air sous le charme ! Faut arranger le coup…

Xaldin : ce sont tous des esclaves maltraités et on en a recueilli trois : Marluxia, Demyx et Saïx. Pour le moment on les caches et on réfléchit à ce qu'on peut faire…

Vincent sourit à cette phrase, alors ils voulaient les aidé… le groupe d'homme discutèrent de tout et de rien quand le sujet de discussion en vain soudain à Mme Reming… Riku avait parlé d'elle la décrivant à Sephiroth.

Sephiroth : je les ai aperçues en entrant dans la ville…elle à une fille vraiment laide et elles tenaient deux garçons et une fille en laisse… les enfants avaient un collier métallique énorme et des chaines gigantesques…des monstres…la façon de traiter ces pauvres gosses ! C'est comme cet espèce de salaud qui tenait un gamin en chaine à moitié nu, il exposait les blessures du gosse à tout le monde… il discutait avec la femme. Il avait des cheveux châtain et des yeux d'un bleu superbe…

A ces mots, Riku ouvrit les yeux et sortit en courant de sa cave poussant Vincent. Il monta les escaliers et sortit du magasin sous les réprimandes des clientes qui attendaient déjà depuis pas mal de temps.

Il sortit dehors et chercha des gens correspondant au descriptif que Sephiroth avait fait. Il repéra Mme Reming et une idée lumineuse lui vint en tête…

Riku : Mme Reming !

La femme ce retourna fièrement et son regard s'éclaira uniquement parce que le riche jeune homme l'appelait devant tout le monde. Riku lança un regard aux enfants et remarqua un détail choquant : ils avaient maigris et ils n'avaient plus une once de vie dans le regard. Il sourit faiblement à Ventus qui le regardait mais celui-ci ne lui rendit pas…il baissa la tête.

Yoka : monsieur Riku ! Que nous vaux cette apostrophe ?

Riku : je voulais vous inviter dans notre manoir ainsi que vos amis…j'aimerai…embaucher des esclaves pour deux nuit pour une réception sur Destiny Island et comme je ne veux pas m'encombrer d'esclave j'aimerai faire la proposition à vous et vos amis…

Mme Reming : j'accepte !

Riku : demain soir 20 heures, on se donne rendez-vous à la salle des fêtes !

Mme Reming : entendu !

Elle tourna les talons et partit joyeuse…Riku chercha l'autre homme des yeux et repéra dans le tas d'habitant, le jeune esclave à la mèche (Zexion) et alla faire sa proposition à sa maitresse qui accepta. Il continua et croisa aussi le grand blond et son maitre, il lui exposa son idée et le maitre sous le charme accepta. Puis en reprenant sa route, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine : il avait repérer Sora… avec du mal vu l'accoutrement mais c'était bien son petit ciel qu'il avait sous les yeux…Harga avait attaché un collier de métal autour de son cou délicat et il le tenait à la chaine. Sora portait une robe blanche simple arrachée dévoilant ses cuisses blanches et ses fragiles épaules…la robe était arrachée au ventre laissant à découvert un nombril et un appétissant bout de ventre blanc…ses mains étaient attachées derrière son dos et en regardant celui-ci, Riku remarqua les longues marques qui avaient rougit sa robe dans le dos.

Riku : MR HARGAA !

L'homme se retourna balançant ces longs cheveux noirs en arrière et Sora eu une lueur d'espoir dans le regard en voyant Riku courir vers eux.

Harga : oui ?

Riku : j'ai invité Mme Reming et ses amis pour une fête chez moi, et je voulais vous y convier. J'aimerai embaucher des esclaves pour deux nuits pour une réception sur Destiny Island et je n'ai pas envie de m'encombrer et d'en prendre un maintenant… évidemment je paierai très cher le prêt…

Harga : alors si c'est bien récompensé j'accepte de vous prêter mon esclave…

Riku : alors rendez-vous demain soir à 20 heures à la salle des fêtes !

Harga : mais bien sûr !

Riku attendit que Harga s'en aille et lança un sourire réconfortant à Sora. Puis il courra à sa boutique et aida Axel à servir les clientes.

Riku : et Vincent ?

Axel : Sephiroth et Réno l'on ramener à la maison il y a dix minutes.

Riku : ça va alors…

Mais alors qu'ils pensaient être tranquilles, Xaldin arriva en trombe prêt de Riku son portable à la main.

Xaldin : Riku ! Sephiroth est arrivé ! Le manoir est retourné ! Il y a eu un problème ! Demyx a été enlevé ! Xigbar est déjà partit !

Riku paniqua et ferma la boutique pour cause urgente et il prit sa voiture, les mains tremblantes, il tourna la clé et il regarda Xaldin et Axel derrière.

Xaldin : Vexen à eu peur pour sa princesse, il est partit voir si ça été.

Riku : et Xemnas, Terra, Aqua et Vani ou ils sont ?

Xaldin : partit à l'hosto pour Vani qui a été montrer ses yeux et Xemnas était sorti faire des courses.

Riku : merde…

Il roula jusque au manoir et ils courèrent vers la porte d'entrée…fracassée. Xigbar en sortit affoler.

Xigbar : il y a du sang partout… mais Saïx est là et Marluxia était endormi dans le labo. Demyx a disparu y des…des…des cheveux partout…les siens et…et du sang ! J'aurai du rester là cet après-midi ça ne serai pas arrivé ! Si ça se trouve un taré lui a fait du mal…

Xaldin : Xigbar ! Calmes toi ça va aller on va te le retrouver ton punk !

Xigbar : mais…

Riku : Xigbar ça va ne t'en fait pas on va le retrouver !

Le borgne semblait affolé et commença à ce rongé les ongles.

Riku : bon, avec moi Xigbar et Xaldin chez son maître, Réno tu parts dans les bois avec Vincent je pense qu'il les connait comme sa poche, je sais qu'il est chez son maître, alors cherchez un autre chemin pour les surprendre. Vexen tu restes ici avec Marluxia et Saïx, veilles à ce que personne ne les touches ! Axel tu prépares la chambre de Xigbar au cas où !

Terra et Aqua arrivèrent.

Aqua : Vanitas nous a dit qu'il voulait vous aider.

Vanitas hocha de la tête et sourit tendrement.

Vanitas : je veux venir avec vous !

Riku accepta et mis Terra, Aqua et Vanitas sur la route est…celle de l'autoroute. Puis une fois fini, Xemnas arriva et alla s'occuper de Saïx sous les conseils prudents de Riku.

Riku : Kadaj tu appelles Larxene, si on le retrouve il faudra de l'aide aux soins.

Kadaj : oui !

Riku partit avec Xigbar sur les talons. Ils courèrent vers les bois et entamèrent une course folle ou leurs vêtements s'arrachaient sous les ronces, Les cheveux de Xigbar étaient libres, l'élastique s'étant pris en route dans une branche. Ils flottaient dans l'air (*µ* nyyyaaaa) Xaldin cassait les branches qu'il croisait et son visage trahissait une expression de haine. Même si Demyx n'avait pas la même place dans son cœur comme dans celui de Xigbar, il n'en restait pas moins un ami… Riku lui se faufilait entre les branches faisant parfois onduler son corps. Il aperçut plus loin Réno et Vincent. Le brun était très rapide et Réno avait des difficultés à le suivre, on le vit à plusieurs reprises soulever Réno et le mettre sur son dos afin de rester plus rapide. (Yeah la version techno d'ilona mitrecey ! j'écoute n'importe quoi ! quoi que ça peut le faire… à voir si vous voulez savoir dans quelle situation je bosse ^^). Leur course était rapide et ils arrivaient presque.

*côté autoroute *

Vanitas courrait vraiment très vite, Terra n'arrivait plus à le suivre et Aqua fatiguait, il faut dire que au lycée, il était dans les courses et remportait tous les prix. Ses grandes jambes lui permettaient de courir à grande vitesse. A présent sur le bord de la route, il n'entendait pas les voitures passer mais les sentaient, l'essence il le sentait bien ! (vous pouvez y mettre la musique du thème de Vanitas ici ^^ même plusieurs fois je pense). Terra et Aqua le suivait plus loin, il pénétra sur un chemin de forêt caché et sans réfléchir et uniquement par instinct sauta par-dessus la barrière de protection (et oui il était aussi champion de saut en hauteur ! et de largeur aussi !) les deux jambes vers l'avant. Aqua trébucha et tomba. Terra l'aida à ce relever mais le temps de lever la tête, Vanitas était hors de vue. Il continuait sa course et entendit le groupe de Réno et le groupe de Riku de chaque côté, il sourit et empreinta un passage étroit qui le menait sous terre pendant que les deux autres groupes continuaient chacun de leur côté s'éloignant à mesure du chemin. Vanitas courrait encore et sauta par-dessus de larges branches d'arbres atterrissant sur l'un deux les jambes fléchies les deux mains à terres. Il s'allongea sur le ventre et rampa dans un petit tunnel. Ses bras se remplirent de terre, son visage et ses cheveux devenaient terreux. Il sortit de son trou en cassant une planche de bois…il était arrivé dans la cave…et il sentit l'odeur du sang…il s'approcha et toucha quelque chose. Demyx était là, il souleva sa tête. Il semblait comateux. Il ne vit rien mais du sang glissait le long de son visage et ses lèvres étaient ouvertes. Il respirait faiblement du sang allait dans sa bouche. Il n'avait plus de vêtements et Vanitas sentait sa peau nue à vif. Des entailles profondes, des brûlures… il toucha à tâtons sa peau froide et tremblante pour voir si rien n'était cassé…son poignet était en miette…puis il le serra contre lui pour le réchauffer espérant que son maître n'arriverai pas maintenant. Alors qu'il perdait espoir, (au bout de dix minutes), le mur ce brisa et on entendait Xigbar hurler comme un putois sur la qualité des murs.

Riku : en même temps tu as de la force dans les jambes…

Puis on vit aussi, Xaldin voler contre le mur du fond faisant dégringoler toutes les étagères et les boites dont un bol qui vola et tapa sur la tête de Riku, indifférent les bras croisés.

Riku : Réno, tu pourrais faire attention quand tu fais le boulet de canon avec Xaldin !

Réno : il avait qu'à bouger son gros cul… il gênait

Xigbar se précipita vers Vanitas qui tenait le punk contre lui.

Xigbar : comment il va ?

Vanitas : il a le poignet cassé, et il est inconscient. Pour le reste je ne sais pas trop. Il a des et des brûlures de cigarettes dans le dos. Je les sens sous les doigts. Et il est tout nu…

Xigbar : passe le moi…je m'occupe de lui.

Vanitas posa Demyx sur ses genoux et plaça ses bras autour du cou du borgne. Il enlaça son corps fin et meurtrit de ses bras et le souleva doucement.

Vincent fouillait la pièce et Riku regardait dehors si le maître revenait. Mais en ouvrant une porte, Vincent fit une découverte plutôt…glauque. Un homme était ligoté dans le placard. Un jeune blond aux cheveux ébouriffés, le visage blanc. Il était maigre.

Riku : les gars ! Venez voir là !

Ils s'approchèrent tous et remarqua l'homme.

Réno : il ressemble aux jumeaux et à Sora et Naminé…

Vincent : il me rappelle quelqu'un. Je ne sais plus qui.

Riku : Xaldin prend le.

Le dreadeux s'approcha et le blond repris ses esprits et recula violemment ce cognant contre le mur.

Xaldin : déstresse petit on te fera rien de mal… on est là pour t'aider.

Riku : il a les mêmes yeux que Sora !

A ce nom le blond ouvrit grand les yeux et malgré ses bras attachés dans son dos et sa bouche close, il s'approcha de Riku et ce mis à genoux face à lui, les yeux suppliants. Riku ce baissa et ôta son piège qui l'empêchait de parler.

Riku : Sora ? Tu le connais ?

? : Qui…êtes-vous ?

Riku : je suis Riku et voici mes amis, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vanitas, Réno, et là Vincent. Et toi qui es-tu ?

? : Je m'appelle Cloud. Sora est mon petit frère. Il a aussi deux frères jumeaux et une sœur.

Riku : je le sais !

Riku lui sourit.

Riku : nous sommes leurs amis, ne t'en fait pas fait nous confiance.

A ce moment la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et un homme, maigre, les cheveux gris entra une bouteille à la main.

? : Qu'esque fou faites izi ? Bande de carnements ? Z'êtes qui vous heiiin ?

Réno : on se tire !

Le groupe ce sauva par le trou de Xigbar (le trou du mur) et Xaldin attrapa Cloud qu'il lança sur son épaule. Pensant que Vanitas suivait le groupe, ils ne s'étaient pas retournés. Le brun avait perdu ses repères et ne retrouvait pas la sortie. Il restait donc dans la pièce perdu et seul. L'homme ivre s'approcha de lui et sourit.

Ivrogne : puisque on m'a volé mon joujou et mon esclave, je vais en prendre un autre !

Il attrapa Vanitas par les cheveux et le jeta à terre. Il le rua de coup de pieds dans le ventre jusqu'à ce qu'il perde connaissance. Il prit sa ceinture et le fouetta. Vanitas hurlait et tentait de se relever mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver un point d'appui. Il essayait d'attraper les chevilles du vieillard mais en vain. L'ivrogne le tapa à sang. Il sentit le goût du liquide dans sa bouche et le sentait couler sur son visage. Il tapa une dernière fois et le brun tomba dans l'inconscient.

Dans la forêt, Riku s'étant aperçu de l'absence de Vanitas avait fait demi-tour et arriva enfin dans la maison. Mais au grand dam du gris, il retrouva les vêtements du brun mais pas lui. Tous ses vêtements y étaient. Donc il était comme Demyx et Cloud : entièrement nu n'importe où. Il fouilla la maisonnette mais ne trouva rien. La voiture n'était plus là…il était partit avec Vanitas.

Le grisé revint au manoir et tout le monde l'attendait… le voyant revenir les mains vides les larmes aux yeux, Aqua tomba dans les bras de Terra en larmes et les autres baissèrent la tête. Marluxia qui était dans les bras de Vexen, ce libéra et courra en direction de la forêt.

Vexen : Marluxia !

Marlu : je reviens ! Je vais prévenir Ventus ! Il le retrouvera !

Riku : ils doivent venir demain…tâche de lui dire de ne rien faire ce soir…

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues et il passa son bras pour les essuyer. Kadaj arriva et le pris dans ses bras lui frottant le dos.

Vexen : je viens avec toi…

Marlu : Mais…mais…

Vexen : y a pas de mais qui tiennent.

Les deux partirent dans la forêt et le groupe purent remarquer la main de Marluxia dans celle du blond…

Xaldin : à part ça, il n'est pas Gay ni amoureux hein…

Xigbar : oh ta gueule lâche le un peu.

Xaldin : tu as les boules ? Vas t'occuper de _ton_ petit punk

Xigbar : Mon ?

Riku : ça va vous deux ! On va tous se reposer et on se lève aux aurores demain matin cherché notre petit Vanitas pigé ?

Sephiroth : je veux bien mais…il va dormir où le grand blond ?

Riku : puisque tu as ouvert ta grande gueule, il dormira avec toi.

Sephiroth : QUOI ? Moi ? Dormir avec un garçon ? Ça va pas la tête ?

Kadaj : oh je t'en prie ! On le sait tous que tu aimes passer des nuits torrides en compagnie masculine grand frère… oh fait en parlant de personne qui couchent partout quand esque reviennent Loz et Yazoo ?

Xaldin : ma frangine et en lune de miel avec Yazoo alors lâches leur le cul Ok ? Et je crois que Larx attend le retour de Loz dans le manoir…

Réno : et dire qu'entre Larxene et Loz s'était la guerre avant et que maintenant, ils sont accros et débiles…

Xigbar : tu dis ça parce que t'as les boules. T'es tout seul.

Réno : je ne suis pas tout seul

Axel : mais bien sûr ! Demyx est dans ta chambre Xigbar, Larxene s'occupe de lui.

Xigbar : merci. Mais t'inquiètes Réno, un jour tu arriveras à te dépuceller… fait pas cette tête !

Réno : je …oh et puis merde !

Il partit bouder et percuta Vincent en route.

Vincent : holà ! Il n'est pas content le Rouq' !

Axel : mon frère est puceau il est triste !

Vincent : je peux arranger ça s'il veut…

Le brun tourna les talons et alla vers Riku laissant Axel bouche bée. Pendant tout ce temps, l'amour était au rendez-vous dans le cœur de tout le monde. Mais Axel perdait espoir et ce dit qu'il ne réussira pas à conquérir le cœur du petit blond sans lui parler. Il se promit de lui parler plus au rendez-vous de demain. Pour pouvoir parler de Roxas des étoiles dans les yeux comme tout le monde le faisait avec leur protégé…

Ils allèrent tous se coucher et Xigbar entra en silence dans la chambre. Il vit la petite bosse que formait le drap sur son lit et s'approcha. Demyx en piteux état dormait paisiblement. Il sourit alors et ce déshabilla. Il rattacha ses longs cheveux noirs mais avant qu'il ne puisse passer l'élastique à ces cheveux, il sentit le bout de ses cheveux être tirés en arrière. Il se retourna et croisa le regard bleu/vert du petit punk. Il baissa les bras et ses cheveux glissèrent sur ses épaules. Il sourit les yeux humides et s'allongea prêt de lui. Il serra le blond dans ses bras et caressa sa peau nue. Il caressa son dos et vit des frissons sur ses bras. Il le regarda et vit un sourire et un regard heureux et rassuré. Puis le petit punk sous la chaleur du corps du borgne se serra un peu plus contre son torse et posa ses lèvres délicatement sur celles du brun. Xigbar avait les yeux grand ouvert par la surprise, puis heureux, il reprit le contrôle des lèvres du blond l'embrassant avec passion et tendresse. Les mains de Xigbar glissaient dans son dos et finirent leur course avec délicatesse sur les fesses du blond. Mais il ne fit rien d'autre que les caresser et il regarda le blond et frotta son nez contre celui de Demyx.

Demyx : merci…merci pour tout.

Xigbar : pas de quoi…C'est naturel. Je ne te laisserai plus jamais seul.

Demyx : Xiggy…

Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et entendirent la porte de Vexen se refermer, ils riaient ensemble : ils étaient rentrés…

OoOoOoO

Marluxia et Vexen couraient dans le bois à grande allure la main dans la main. Marluxia entama un chemin prêt d'un lac et le blond regarda la beauté du décor. Le soleil se couchait et son reflet entamait presque toute la surface. Ils arrivèrent à la maison de Mme Reming et Marluxia balança des cailloux à la fenêtre des enfants. Ventus ouvrit la fenêtre la gueule enfarinée.

Ven : ouai ?

Marlu : descend faut qu'on te parle c'est urgent !

Ventus s'assit sur le bord de sa fenêtre et sauta au sol. Un vrai chat ce gosse.

Marlu : d'abord promet moi une chose

Ven : oui ?

Marlu : tu ne dois en aucun cas partir ce soir.

Ven : oui

Marlu : Vanitas a été enlevé par Mr Dokar. Demain matin on part le chercher à l'aube. Riku va venir ici demander de l'aide, il va demander votre aide. Si tu parts comme ça, elle saura que c'est pas normal et le diner sera annulé. Riku y tiens car je pense qu'il complote quelque chose. C'est OK ?

Ven : ou…oui…je…je vais pas partir…

Marlu : te mines pas, on le retrouvera ton aveugle.

Vexen : on le laissera pas ne t'inquiètes pas.

Ven : oui…

Vexen et Marlu s'approchèrent et le prirent dans leurs bras. Il pleura en silence suppliant de l'épargner. Mr Dokar est horrible et n'hésitera pas à le torturer.

Vexen et Marluxia repartirent et Ventus retourna dans sa chambre. En cours de route, Vexen eu une idée pas très…enfin…il guida Marluxia vers le lac.

Vexen : j'ai envie de profiter de la nuit !

Marluxia : en faisant quoi ?

Vexen courra vers le grand lac et se retourna.

Vexen : en faisant quelque chose que jamais je n'aurai fait !

Et sous les yeux d'un Marluxia statique, il se dévêtit totalement et sauta dans le lac. Il ressortit la tête de l'eau faisant voler ses cheveux en arrière et hurla en riant :

Vexen : elle est gelée !

Marluxia sourit et ria. Il s'approcha et s'assis dans l'herbe regardant le blond nager, complètement nu dans l'eau glacée. Il sourit en repensant à la vue de ses fesses… Vexen s'approcha et planta son regard vert dans celui de Marluxia.

Vexen : tu viens ?

Marluxia : moi ?

Vexen : oui toi !

Marluxia : mais…je n'ai pas le droit de me baigner avec mon maître !

Vexen : ton…maître ?

Marluxia ouvrit les yeux et les baissa. Il s'excusa et Vexen ria. Puis il se leva ne cachant…strictement rien à Marluxia qui poussa un couinement aigue. Il attrapa Marlu par les épaules, le déshabilla en le regardant dans les yeux (et en rougissant…). Il tira sur la ficelle de son maillot et celui-ci tomba dévoilant une peau légèrement halée. Vexen fronçait les sourcils face à ses pensées étranges. Il le trouva terriblement beau. Pour un homme. Il fit glisser ses fins doigts le long de son torse et les posa sur l'élastique de son pantalon. Il regarda Marluxia dans les yeux un peu hésitants et fit glisser le tissu le long de ses fines jambes…mais remarqua aussi qu'il ne portait pas de survêtements…on peut dire qu'il est face à un gros dilemme… que le pauvre Marluxia cacha de ses mains d'ailleurs.

Marlu : c'est mieux ça sert pas…

Vexen ria et le tira contre lui puis le fis basculer dans l'eau tout en restant contre lui.

Marlu : Aaahh ! Elle est froide !

Les deux s'amusèrent un peu et sortèrent de l'eau ne voulant pas être malade. Ils entrèrent au manoir main dans la main en riant. Ils montèrent dans leur chambre et en passant devant celle du borgne, et la porte était entre ouverte et les deux curieux regardèrent les deux autres s'embrassant avec passion l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Leurs mains se baladaient sur le corps de l'autre avidement. Ils se regardèrent rougirent et Marluxia avança sa tête vers celle de Vexen hésitant. Il posa ses lèvres sur le bout du nez du blond qui avait les joues roses, puis, il les fit glisser à son oreille qu'il mordit doucement.

Marlu : vos oreilles sont douces…

Il alla vers la chambre provoquant le blond du regard. Celui-ci le suivit et ils rentrèrent en riant dans la chambre du blond. Mais contrairement aux idées que vous faites, rien ne se passera ce soir-là entre eux…juste Vexen qui prend Marluxia dans ses bras avec douceur et leurs paupières ce baissèrent.

OoOoOoO

Dans la chambre des jumeaux et de Naminé, Ventus pleurait sur les genoux de son frère jumeau, hurlant en mordant le vêtement de Roxas que si du mal a été fait à Vanitas, il leur fera regretter leur venue au monde…

Naminé alla vers la fenêtre et observa les étoiles, pour une fois ses pensées n'allaient pas à Kadaj mais à Vanitas en espérant qu'il ne craigne rien. Elle pensa aussi à Sora…

OoOoOoO

Dans une pièce froide et puante, un petit homme ce tortillait à Terre. Sora gémissait de douleur ce massant les hanches maudissant son connard de maître pour cette torture… ses reins le faisait souffrir. Harga l'avait forcé le punissant sévèrement pour tout refus de sa part en le frappant dans les reins. Il avait fini par cédé à ses avances et pendant l'acte dégueulasse que lui fit subir son maître, Sora eu la merveilleuse idée d'imaginer Riku à la place de son maitre… bon lui l'a pas su mais il n'en fut que satisfait quand Sora poussa des gémissements stridents…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Voilà pour ce chapitre ^^ j'espère qu'il vous a plu ^^

Je suis obligée de faire des sauts de personnages pour ne pas en oublier car si vous vous en rendez compte, ça m'arrive d'oublier quelqu'un voir quelque chose voilà voilà !

Gros bisous à Nekote et Petrix ^^


	6. le retour de Vanitas

Fic : pour l'amour d'un esclave

Pairing : Vanitas/ Ventus, Roxas/ Axel, Sora/Riku, Naminé/Kadaj, Demyx /Xigbar, Marluxia/Vexen secret pour le reste !

Appartient à Square Enix gneu :p

_/ ! \ Attention souvent entre parenthèse je vous mettrais les chansons que j'écoute pour écrire. Vous n'êtes pas obliger de les écouter mais si vous voulez une idée de ce que j'imagine essayés ça transporte ^^ _

A Petrix nyu-nyu et Nekote nya-nya !

Et merci aussi à lya-chan ! Qui me suis ^^

chapitre décisif mais pas final qui va débloquer certains couples et faire sombrer des fangirls dans les larmes...nyaahahahahaha..._ma gueule_

oOoO

Chapitre 6 : le retour de Vanitas.

Cela faisait des heures que Riku malaxait une truffe dans sa main se demandant qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire pour pouvoir tous les enlevés... Tôt dans la matinée, Terra et Aqua étaient partit à la recherche de Vanitas. Ayant trop peur pour sa vie et pour le fait qu'il y voyait que dalle... (tiens je sais que ça à rien a faire ici mais y a deux mouches qui se sont posées sur ma main pour...voila beurk bande de cochonnes - ' »

Et là, Riku eu l'idée lumineuse au moment ou la truffe s'écrabouilla dans sa main...

Riku : LEEEEXXXAAAAAEEUUUUUUSSSS VIENS VOIR LA ! ah merde j'ai du chocolat plein la main c'est malin ça !

Lexaeus monta dans le magasin un carton dans les bras.

Lex : ouai ?

Riku : réunit les autres j'ai l'idée du siècle !

Lex : ok, heu je dois livrer ça dans la ville d'à côté...

Riku : magnes toi mec si tu veux revoir les beaux yeux du gamin à la mèche !

Le gris lui lança un regard coquin qui fit rougir Lexaeus. Il sortit de la boutique le carton sous le bras le téléphone à la main appelant Réno qui était avec le reste de la famille au manoir préparant la table...

Riku ferma la boutique en plein après-midi et courra dans les rues de la ville un sourire rayonnant aux lèvres, puis il vit quelqu'un lui faire signe au loin, Roxas était à côté de sa maîtresse et lui souriait en secouant la main pour lui dire bonjour. Il lui rendit son sourire accompagner d'un clin d'œil et alla vers lui, sa maîtresse trop occupée pour le remarquer, Riku profita du moment pour glisser un mot à l'oreille de Roxas qui sourit.

Riku : fait tourner...soyez prêts se soir prenez ce qui vous tiens à cœur dans votre baluchon.

Roxas: OK

Riku repartit et sauta par dessus une barrière et Roxas l'entendit Rire.

Roxas : c'est rassurant...

Ven : de ?

Roxas : viens là...

Roxas fit passer le mot à l'oreille de son jumeau qui alla le faire suivre à Naminé... le sourire revint d'un seul coup aux trois frères.

Yoka : pourquoi avez vous ce sourire débile sur vos têtes débiles ?

N'ayant aucune réponse, elle leva la laisse des jumeaux et fouetta les trois enfants qui rièrent aux larmes encore plus...plus elle fouettait, plus ils riaient fort malgré le sang...

Yoka : mère...ils sont devenus fous !

Mme Reming : mais...ne t'en fait pas...

elle attrapa Roxas et l'emmena dans la ruelle derrière.

Mme Reming : Alors morveux ? On ne dit rien ?

Roxas : Va chier grosse vache !

Mme Reming : QUOI ? ESPECE DE SAL GOSSE MAL ELEVE TA MERE AURAI HONTE A MA PLACE

Roxas : Va chier grosse morue...nya nya

il lui tira la langue et ria pris d'une folie soudain de lui en faire baver quitte à ce faire taper dessus.

Mme Reming : ah OK... YOKA !

la fille courra avec les deux autres morts de rires à la laisse. Voyant Roxas se tenir au mur les larmes aux yeux Yoka pencha la tête interrogative...(écoutez hadoken leaps of faith et likid lives ^^ )

Yoka : oui ?

Mme Reming : on va leur faire ravaler leur arrogance !

Ven : met la gomme Naminé !

Naminé ria d'un rire super Aigu mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que Kadaj était de sortit et regardait la scène derrière un mur.

Yoka : mère va vous apprendre à vous tenir !

Naminé : va te faire crado !

Yoka: COMMENT ELLE ME PARLE ELLE !

Mme Reming : qu'est-ce-qui leur arrive ?

elle souleva Roxas et le plaqua au mur, celui ci la regarda un œil mi-clos un sourire sadique aux lèvres...elle appuya sa main sur sa gorge et tenta de l'étrangler mais Roxas ce mit à rire et très fort. Kadaj qui observait était accompagné d'Axel et Réno à présent.

Kadaj : chuut !

les deux rouges hochèrent la tête.

À ce moment, la femme lâcha Roxas qui venait de lui mordre la main.

Mme Reming : sale vermine !

elle le frappa en tirant sur la laisse le poussant, retirant, repoussant à chaque coup de poing sur son visage. Ven commença à s'affoler et Naminé avait cessé de rire et pourtant la folie passagère de Roxas ne cessa pas...

il riait presque hystériquement pensant de temps en temps à cracher sur sa maîtresse quand elle le tirait à elle pour le frapper. Au bout de dix minutes, Roxas poussé, avait la tête penchée en arrière, debout les bras le long du corps et fixait un point en arrière, puis plaça son doigt sur ses lèvres le regard fixé précisément sur Axel lui intimant de ne rien faire... il leva la tête le visage en sang et cracha encore à son visage. Folle de Rage elle le priva de repas pendant trois jours. Il ria encore mais ne lâcha pas l'affaire.

Roxas : ça fait du bien de t'envoyer chier vieille folle...

Yoka : maman ! tu vas le laisser parler comme ça ?

La mère voulu frapper Ventus au pied mais celui ci l'esquiva d'un mouvement très sensuel des hanches tout en contournant sa maîtresse et lui donna un coup de pied magistral au cul...(j'ai mal pour elle) Naminé Ria fort se pliant et Yoka n'appréciant guère, s'approcha de Naminé et la fouetta. Elle fut plaquée au mur et Yoka la fouetta mais Naminé sembla ailleurs elle ne hurlait pas et regarda Yoka.

Naminé : à force de nous foutre des coups, on ne sent plus rien, je trouve ça même presque jouissif...

La petite blonde choqua tout le monde et ria un coup mais grimaça tout de même...et oui juste une petite diversion pour foutre un peu la haine mais elle avait mal quand même...

Mais ce qui choqua encore, c'est Roxas qui ce mis à danser dans la ruelle pour narguer sa maîtresse c'était vraiment drôle à voir. Mais il ce prenait les murs en punition...

une fois leur cirque finit, ils furent tirés jusque chez eux...à bout de force au final...n'ayant à l'origine ni manger ni dormi depuis quatre jours, ils avaient usé le peu de force qu'ils leur restaient...

Mme Reming : c'est malin ça ! je dois vous changer avant le repas de monsieur Riku bande de sales gosses !

elle tirait les jumeaux qui étaient à présent à terre et glissaient lamentablement au sol dans les rues. Naminé était brutalement tirée par Yoka et avant de quitter la ruelle, elle envoya un bisou vers Kadaj...qui rougit en riant discrètement.

Axel : vivement ce soir, je ne supporterai pas ça longtemps...

Réno : te plaint pas Frérot, tu auras de quoi faire ce soir ! tu sais soigner le petit blond...hum...

Réno se prit une claque sur la joue, la marque ayant élu domicile dessus...

Réno : bah quoi ?

Axel : tu vas voir, je vais demander au beau brun de t'exploser la boite crâniène avec ses pompes !

Réno : shhh oh oui vas y demande lui... je me sent tout chaud...

Axel : espèce de gros malade !

Kadaj : bon le sado et l'hytérico-maniaque des blondinets en chaleur on y go !

Axel : c'est de qui que tu parles en disant hystérico-maniaque hein ?

Axel pris la tête de Kadaj sous son bras et frotta son poing sur le dessus de sa tête.

Kadaj : aaaiee s'pece de crevard ! ça fait mal ta merde !

Réno : mon frère est une brute...

Axel alla vers Réno et lui infligea la même correction.

Réno : oh oui vas y frangin j'aime quand on me fait mal !

Axel : crétin !

Il le frappa sur la tête et les trois jeunes rentrèrent au manoir. Il passèrent dans le bois et remarquèrent Saïx et Xemnas derrière un arbre...

Réno : les gars venez voir ! chuut pas de bruit !

Xemnas avait plaquer Saïx contre l'arbre, un bras au dessus de sa tête le regard plongé dans celui de l'homme-chat... il portail un tissus marron attaché laissant apparaître un bout de jambe...Saïx n'avait ni l'air effrayer ni même énerver...un sourire trônait sur ses lèvres. Puis la main de Xemnas glissa sous le tissu de son vêtement, le regard de Saïx s'agrandit et son sourire disparut, il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Xemnas humant l'odeur de son cou et savourant la caresse du grisé sous le tissus...(mais où ça? héhé devinez un peu). Saïx lui mordit l'oreille riant doucement puis Xemnas pendant que sa pauvre victime se dépatouillait en lui mordillant l'oreille en douceur, glissa sa main dans un autre tissu plus...serré. Il commença à caresser ce qu'il avait pris dans sa main et passa une de ses jambes entre celles du chat. Celui ci se mit à gémir la tête enfouie dans le creux de son autre épaule le rouge aux joues. Xemnas embrassa sa cicatrice sur son front puis descendit à ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassaient avec douceur et l'aîné continua ses caresses plus rapidement faisant pousser des cris à Saïx, plus prononcés, moins contrôlés. Puis plus rien, juste la respiration hachée du chat et le sourire sadique de Xemnas. Il retira sa main souillée de dessous le tissu, embrassa SON Saïx (maintenant) et enfoui ses doigts entre ses lèvres happant se qu'il restait sous le regard choqué de Saïx.

Xemnas : merci chaton. Maintenant tu n'as plus de maître… je suis à toi...viens ici...je te protégerai tu n'as plus rien à craindre.

Saïx : mais...et vous ?

Xemnas : comment ça moi ?

Saïx : qui vous protégera ?

Xemnas : ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis fort.

Saïx sourit puis embrassa Xemnas et alla vers son oreille, il lui marmonna quelque chose que le gris accepta. Le chat descendit sa tête et se plaça à genoux face à lui. Xemnas se colla à l'arbre pendant que Saïx descendait sa fermeture et enlevait le bouton de son pantalon. Il baissa légèrement son sous vêtement et planta son regard sur la chose qu'elle cachait. Chose qui touchait son nez en passant.

Saïx : c'est...grand...

Xemnas : tu as encore le droit de ne plus vouloir tu sa...aaaah...

Le gris avait ouvert les yeux de surprise quand Saïx se décida à le prendre en bouche.

Réno : heu...c'est assez intime là je crois...

Kadaj : dégonflé !,

Axel : c'est net ! Tais toi et apprend puceau.

Réno : jsuis pas puceau ! Et toi t'es hétéro ! pourquoi tu mates ?

Kadaj : oui et alors ? Je ne suis pas homophobe et puis ça me gène pas...

Les trois curieux retournèrent à leur curiosité et de parlèrent plus.

Saïx continuait ses aller-retour avec hardeur, il avait l'air de bien se débrouiller vu dans l'état où était Xemnas. Celui ci ce cramponnait à l'arbre, la tête en arrière, la bouche ouverte, les yeux fermés. Puis il eu le temps de prévenir Saïx de la fin. Celui ci d'ailleurs ne s'enleva pas avalant tout ce qui fut abandonné... Xemnas glissa au sol, et s'assis à la hauteur de cet être qu'il aimait profondément et le regarda dans les yeux. Il l'embrassa avec passion et le souleva.

Xemnas : on rentre ? Les autres ne vont pas tarder ? ah...il t'en reste...

il ria gentiment et avec son pouce enleva la trace sur la lèvre de Saïx qui rougissait à vu d'œil.

Le couple partit et les trois curieux les suivirent de loin.

Réno : wow

Axel : me suis bien rincé l'œil en tout cas...

Réno : t'es un crevard toi de toute façon !

Axel:je t'emmerde sac à vin

Réno : hey !

Kadaj : c'est mignon mais ils devraient être plus discrets...

Réno : ah ?

Kadaj : oui idiots ! Vu qu'on les as vu n'importe qui de pervers comme Axel l'aurait vu !

Axel : ah bah j'ai bon dos moi ! merci les gars je retiens !

Réno : aller arrête on est tous au courant que ta main droite s'appelle Roxas...

Axel se retourna vers son frère un regard assassin sur le visage.

Axel : QUOI ? COMMENT TU SAIS CA TOI ?

Réno : bah enfait...

Kadaj : ne me dit pas que pour assouvir tes fantasmes tu regardes ton frère se masturber quand même ?

Réno : bein heu...

Axel : Réno !

Kadaj : herk...t'es pas propre Réno...

Réno : oh mais j'ai jamais dit que c'était le cas ! Et puis Axel c'est mon frère ! Si je veux le mater j'ai le droit ! Après tout je regarde ce qui ai beau c'est tout.

Axel : c'est flatteur merci mais quand même...t'es pas amoureux quand même ?

Réno : NE ME PREND PAS NON PLUS POUR UN CON AXEL ! je ne fait rien de mal, je t'ai pas violer à ce que je sache ? Et puis je fais que regarder.

Kadaj : et te tripoter...

Réno : et me tripoter...Kadaj !

Kadaj ria accompagner d'Axel

Kadaj : ne t'inquiètes pas, ça m'est déjà arriver de regarder Loz et Larxene...

Axel : ah ?

Réno : oh ! Carrément !

Kadaj : bah quoi...eu ils sont assez...bestiaux...c'est choquant parfois.

Les trois jeunes arrivèrent au manoir et quand ils ouvrèrent la porte d'entrée, ils remarquèrent que Lexaeus étaient passé par là... le carrelage brillait, les miroirs étaient propres, les portes nettoyées, plus de poussière. D'ailleurs celui ci à la porte les attendait.

Lexaeus : tout est prêt, on attend plus que les invités, allez vous changer.

Réno : on met quoi ?

Lexaeus : vas voir sur ton lit patate !

Les trois retardataires montèrent à leur chambre et déplièrent les vêtements sur le lit. Un costume noir à queue de pie avec une chemise blanche en soie dessous et une cravate.

Réno : j'ai l'habitude des costards … j'ai trop la classe !

Axel : wow je vais avoir l'air de quoi l'a dedans moi ?

Kadaj : yeah !

bon joyeuse réactions de leurs côté... une fois habillés, il descendirent au salon et virent Saïx embrasser Xemnas en le tenant par la cravate.

Saïx : tu es vraiment très beau tu sais ?

Xemnas : merci

Réno : alalalala l'amour !

Vincent : t'es jaloux ?

Réno se retourna vivement sentant une main claquer sur ses fesses.

Réno : vin...Vincent !

Vincent : oui ça c'est mon nom !

Réno ricana nerveusement et observa la tenue du brun.

Vincent : comme je ne suis pas esclave et que personne me connaît directement, Xigbar fera croire que je suis son frère.

Réno : oh ! OK...tu sais...le costard sa te va bien.

Vincent : tu me dragues ?

Réno : heu...no...non pas du tout

Vincent s'approcha de Réno très (très) prêt.

Vincent : tu es sur d'avoir déjà eu un petit copain ?

Réno : ouai...pourquoi

Vincent : je t'intimide ?

Réno : heu...ouai, un peu en fait

Vincent réajusta sa cravate et ria

Vincent : faudra t'y habituer, j'ai l'intention de te draguer tout les jours...alors fait toi une idée.

Il tourna les talons et Réno sans s'en rendre compte avait attraper sa queue de cheval et se caressait les cheveux nerveusement...la seule fois ou ça été plus fort que lui et qu'il a fait ça, c'est la première fois qu'il est tombé amoureux...

Axel : alors frangin ça ne vas pas ?

Réno : si si ça va !

Demyx et Xigbar s'embrassaient dans un coin et le punk partit le sourire au lèvres lâchant la main du borgne avec du regret. Il monta les marches et disparut.

Marluxia taquinait Vexen et celui si le chatouillait puis le rose lui offrit un bisou sur la joue et partit dans la même pièce que Demyx, Saïx partit là-bas aussi.

Axel : ils vont où ?

Riku : vu que les maîtres qui viennent les connaissent on les planques. Au moins ils ne craignent rien.

Axel : je suis mort de trouille

Riku : t'inquiètes, tu vas pouvoir avoir Roxas pour toi tout seul.

Il était enfin vingt heures et les chocolatiers s'impatientaient. La sonnerie retentit et Riku alla ouvrir. Une femme était postée devant la porte et tenait un garçon avec une mèche sur les yeux en laisse. Celui ci portait un short et une chemise en tissu blanc.

Riku : bienvenus, je vous en prie madame ?

Femme : je suis Pinelle, et voici mon larbin Zexion. Vous avez un endroit pour ranger les chiens ?

Riku : heu pas vraiment, vous êtes venue avec votre animal ?

Pinelle : oui, c'est de mon larbin que je parle, il est hors de question qu'il pourrisse ma vue.

Riku : je vais le confier à mon ami si vous voulez bien.

Pinelle : bien sûr ! Moins je le vois mieux je me porte !

Riku : Lexaeus !

Le malabar arriva, tirant une tronche de milles culs en voyant Zexion attaché comme un animal.

Riku : si tu veux bien, madame à demander à ce qu'on cache son chien...

il tendit la laisse à Lexaeus qui trembla de colère.

Pinelle : qu'avez vous mon ami ?

Lexaeus : rien, je souffre d'une maladie qui me fait trembler.

Pinelle : oh...heureusement que ce n'est pas contagieux huhuhu.

Lexaeus : ouai ah ah ah

S'étant forcer à rire, il perdit son sourire et partit emmener Zexion avec les autres.

Lexaeus : pauvre cruche jt'en ficherai des pas contagieux moi !

Zexion : pardonnez la...c'est de ma faute, si j'aurai été plus agréable à regarder, elle m'aurait pris avec elle.

Lexaeus détacha Zexion de sa laisse et lui sourit.

Lexaeus : tu es agréable à voir...moi non...regardes bien les gens qui t'entoure et tu verra que y a pire...et puis quand tu jouai avec les autres la dernière fois, je t'ai trouver incroyable !

Zexion : c'est...c'est...merci monsieur...vous n'êtes pas repoussant je vous trouve beau moi.

Lexaeus : moi ? Mouahahaha...pardon c'est juste que j'ai pas l'habitude. Je m'aime pas.

Zexion : votre rire aussi il est joli. Et puis je suis sur qu'un jour une jolie fille vous aimera !

Zexion lui offrit un sourire candide et enfantin. _*l'est trop chou je vais le manger *. _Le garçon pris sa main dans la sienne beaucoup plus petite et la serra, puis la lâcha.

Zexion : pardon, ma maîtresse va me punir avec ce que je viens de faire.

Lexaeus : qui t'as dit qu'on était de leur côté ?

Il fini cette phrase en ouvrant une porte et lorsqu'il entra, Marluxia, Saïx, Cloud et Demyx étaient là devant une table garnie de nourriture. Zexion se jeta dans leurs bras en larmes.

Demyx : ne t'en fait pas !

Zexion : oui

Marluxia : Lex à été gentil avec toi ?

Zexion : oui!

Lexaeus : je vous laisse, expliquez lui la suite on reviens pour la fin !

Il lança un clin d'œil à Zexion qui interrogea du regard ses amis.

Lexaeus revint à la salle principale quand la sonnette retentit une seconde fois. Riku y retourna un petit four dans la bouche. Il ouvrit la porte et tomba sur un homme de grande taille brun, au yeux vert traînant un grand blond à la laisse.

Riku : bienvenu chez nous ! Vous êtes ?

Homme : je suis Frontus et voici Luxord mon esclave.

Riku : moi c'est Riku...entrez donc ! Voulez vous que je vous débarrasse ?

Frontus : volontiers, mon manteau et mon imbécile de bon à rien de bonniche.

Riku : Xaaaaallldiiiiin ! mon ami va vous débarrasser si vous voulez bien entrer.

Xaldin arriva et sourit au blond qui le reconnu. Il attrapa le manteau et prit la laisse de Luxord et le tira avec douceur. Il pris le chemin de la pièce ou se trouvait les autres et une fois dans le couloir, il détacha le blond. Celui ci semblait regarder la tenue et le visage de Xaldin la bouche ouverte. Celui ci se retourna et le regarda en souriant.

Xaldin : oui ? Ça va ?

Luxord : heu...oui, il est beau votre costume.

Xaldin : merci...aller entre

lorsqu'il entra et vit les autres devant une partie de carte, il se retourna et sourit à Xaldin.

Luxord : on a...vraiment le droit de jouer ?

Xaldin : bien sur petit blondinet...les gars vous lui expliquez la marche ?

Marluxia : ouai !

Xaldin ferma la porte et envoya un baiser à Luxord faisant rougir ce dernier.

Le grand brun revint et s'installa sur un fauteuil et pris part à la conversation.

Pinelle : je pensait faire subir une opération à Zexion afin de lui retirer ses hormones. Je l'entend gémir la nuit quand il se masturbe sa me gêne !

Frontus : envoi le moi ! Je m'occuperai de son petit cul, tu verras il ne t'embêtera plus !

Pinelle : combien me payera tu ?

Frontus : deux cent cinq (munies?) pour la nuit ma belle.

Lexaeus tremblait de colère dans son coin. Xaldin lui lança un regard réconfortant et celui ci sourit.

Réno fronçais les sourcils et empoignait l'accoudoir du canapé ou il était assis mais pas pour les mêmes raisons, Vincent avait glisser sa main dans le petit espace entre le dossier du canapé et ses fesses et y avait glisser ses doigts, sur le canapé devant les invités qui ne se rendaient compte de rien, Réno se faisaient préparer à un acte plus ou moins chevaleresque de la part du brun. Celui ci ne ce gêna pas pour introduire ses deux doigts en lui posant sa tête sur son épaule par la même occasion pour faire genre de rien...

Réno : aaaah...s'pèce d'enfoiré...ça fait mal ! Retire les quelqu'un va nous voir

Vincent : pour le moment personne ne voit rien. Profite.

Le brun bougea ses doigts en lui et émit un sourire sadique. Axel les regardaient d'ici mais ne compris pas tout de suite pourquoi. Il remarqua la main de Vincent cachée et son frère qui se tortillait mal à l'aise. Là il comprit et ria.

Réno : quoi ?

Axel : rien...c'est juste que...vous formez un joli petit couple !

Et là tout le monde les regarde un sourire aux lèvres, Réno rouge cramoisi deux fois plus que ses cheveux baissa la tête honteux.

Réno : t'es fière tête de con ?

Vincent lui répondit en croquant son oreille avec gourmandise.

La sonnette retentit une fois de plus. Riku ouvrit la porte et tomba sur Aqua et Terra qui rentraient bredouille, et sur Harga et Sora.

Riku : salut...alors ?

Aqua : rien...(sanglots) on recherche demain.

Les deux amoureux entrèrent et Riku accueillit l'autre.

Riku : bonsoir et bienvenu !

Harga : bonsoir jeune homme! Puis-je déposer mon fardeau quelque part ?

Riku : je m'en charge. Kadaaj ! Viens !

Le gris arriva et fit entrer l'homme. Riku prit la laisse de Sora qu'il serra fort dans sa main. Sora n'avait plus aucun signe de vie dans les yeux, il avait énormément maigris et ses cheveux retombaient sur son mince visage. Une fois dans le couloir, Riku ne tint plus, il pleura et serra le brun contre lui caressant ses cheveux. En levant la main, il eu l'horreur de voir une poignée de cheveux dedans. Il été tellement dépressif qu'il perdait ses cheveux. Il se pencha et leva la tête de Sora.

Riku : Sora ? Je t'en prie reprends toi !

Sora : Ri...ku ?

Riku : oui je suis là

il attira Sora contre lui et serra fort ce petit homme qu'il ne voulais pas perdre.

Riku : on va vous sortir de là je te promet !

Sora : je t'ai...Riku

Riku : hein ? Tu as faim ? Viens.

Il tira avec douceur sa main et ouvrit la porte et appela Marluxia.

Riku : il ne vas pas bien occupez vous en et expliquez lui tout ok ?

Marlu : ok !

Riku partit et regarda une dernière fois Sora. Il se retourna et ferma la porte.

Sora : Riku !

le gris ne l'avait pas entendu et partit les larmes aux yeux mais il se souvint d'un détail...il s'est couper dans une phrase. « je t'ai ? ». Riku revint au salon et s'installa à côté de Harga. Réno gesticulait déjà moins habitué à la présence en lui mais ses joues restaient encore rougies. Il était vingt et une heure quarante et il manquait encore Mme Reming... à vingt et une heure, la sonnette retentit, Riku alla ouvrit et au final se rassit.

Riku : t'y vas Axel j'en ai marre de bouger.

Axel : ouai

Le roux se leva et alla vers la porte qu'il ouvrit. Mme Reming et Yoka étaient derrière ridiculement habillées avec leurs fanfreluches et leurs pluplumes à la con qui donna des nausées à Axel. Son regard alla néanmoins vers le petit blond en laisse que la femme tenait. Il lui sourit et regarda Ventus et Naminé en laisse que tenait sa fille...écœurant...

Axel : bonsoir et bienvenus ! Je vous débarrasse ?

Mme Reming : ou sont les autres esclaves ?

Axel : dans une autre pièce madame _* un bonjour ça t'écorcherai connasse ?* _mais si vous voulez les garder v...

Mme Reming : sûrement pas !

elle tendit la laisse de Roxas du bout des doigts, et Axel la saisie avec peine en regardant le mignon petit être au bout...puis sa fille fit de même entrant sans permissions. Kadaj arriva et aida Axel.

Kadaj : ça va ?

Axel : ouai...tiens je te passe Naminé ! Une vrai connasse celle là au fait elle rentre comme ça en plus pas de bonjour ! Ça tiendrai qu'a moi je lui exploserai la tête !

Kadaj : courage aller viens !

Axel sourit à Roxas et Ventus et les deux blond lui prirent la main comme des enfants.

Ven : dites...

Axel : pas dites « dit » s'il te plaît Ven, je suis ton ami.

Ven : pardon Axel...as tu des nouvelles de Vanitas ?

Axel baissa la tête honteux.

Axel : on ne l'a pas encore retrouver...j'espère qu'il n'a rien. Sinon...

il sentit les petites mains de Ventus serrer la sienne. Il tourna la tête et vit l'air triste de Ventus.

Ventus : j'ai envi de lui faire un câlin...

Axel : on va le retrouver, je te promet que tu pourra tout faire avec lui !

Ventus sourit à ses mots, y a pas à dire Axel savait réconforter, il sourit et regarda Roxas en clignant de l'œil en lui montrant Axel de la tête. Roxas haussa les épaules et rougit. Derrière eux, Naminé tenait la main de Kadaj et rigolait... une fois dans la pièce, ils eurent une scène attendrissante : Sora avait retrouver ses esprits et avait retrouver son frère Cloud, ils se câlinaient et se serraient, à cette vue, Les jumeaux et Naminé ne purent se retenir, ils courèrent retrouver leurs deux frères qu'on leur avaient arrachés. La scène était belle, Cloud pleuraient et embrassaient ses têtes blondes de frères et sœur et Sora tirait les cheveux de Cloud. Celui ci râlait en rougissant disant que c'était un certain « Sephiroth » qui l'avait coiffé ainsi, les cheveux un peu en batailles et quelques pic bien dressés.

Roxas : c'est qui Sephiroth Axel ?

Axel : c'est le grand frère de Riku, le vrai héritier de la chocolaterie mais il a passer l'affaire à Riku vu qu'il ne voulait pas s'en occuper. Sephiroth est peintre. Il a d'ailleurs fait une jolie toile de Cloud ! Bon je vous laisse j'y vais parlez leur du projet !

Il embrassa Roxas sur le front, ainsi que Ventus et Naminé ( dont un grognement de Kadaj qui serra la jeune fille contre lui ) puis ils sortèrent de la pièce.

Axel : jaloux.

Kadaj : pff pas vrai

il retournèrent au salon et commencèrent à manger et à boire riant ou pas. Réno tira Vincent à un moment et l'entraîna dans une autre pièce l'air pressé...

Puis la sonnette retentit une fois de plus...intrigué, Riku alla ouvrir et sa découverte devrait mettre son plan à exécution et très vite ! Se tenait devant la porte un homme à la chevelure grise, et au bout de sa laisse se tenait un jeune homme brun aux yeux voilés.

Homme : pardonnez moi mon retard, mes deux esclaves se sont fait la malle, j'ai dû en retrouver un autre. Je suis Fievun mon esclave s'appelle Vuny.

Fievun frappa Vanitas avec force et il le mit à genoux face à Riku.

Fievun : qu'est-ce-qu'on dit malpoli ?

Vanitas : bon...bonsoir monsieur...

Riku retint ses larmes et demanda à l'homme si il devait descendre « Vuny »

Fievun : ouai mais veillez à ce que la porte et les fenêtres soient bien verrouillées...il à tendance à ce barrer ce petit connard hein canaille !

Il frappa Vanitas qui tomba à terre. Riku fit entrer le vieillard et pris le bras de Vanitas et le mena au couloir.

Vani : s'il vous plaît...laissez moi partir...je veux ma famille...

Riku : chuut Vanitas ne t'inquiètes pas...

Vani : comment connais tu mon nom ? Terra ? C'est toi ?

Riku : non c'est Riku...tu es au manoir à ma fête pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, tu vas aller avec les autres, j'en connais un qui vas être heureux de te revoir.

Vani : Ah ?

Riku ria et ouvrit la porte, une fois dans la pièce il ferma la porte derrière lui.

Riku : hey regardez qui on as retrouvé !

Ventus se retourna et ses yeux se mirent à briller.

Ventus : VANNNITTASSS !

il courut boitant un peu sur le brun et sauta dans ses bras. Vanitas n'ayant pas prévu le coup tomba en arrière avec le blond.

Vani : wwooaaaa ! Aiiiie

Ven : pardon ! si tu savais à quel point tu m'avais manquer !

Ventus frotta sa joue contre celle de Vanitas complètement paumé.

Roxas : Ventus doucement tu vas lui faire mal !

Vani : Ven ? C'est toi ?

Il caressa sa joue et sourit content d'être entre de bonnes mains.

Riku ferma la porte un sourire au lèvres...

fin du chapitre 6 ! voilà voilà ! le chapitre 7 sera plus corsé et plus dur à écrire alors il viendra un peu tard ^^

j'espère ce chapitre jouissifs pour vous ^^ bisssooouw

chapitre 7 : opération Kidnapping...


	7. Chapter 7

salut a tous ! j ai retrouver le mot de passe de ce compte...après un message laisser il y a quelques temps ( je parles surtout a trolol ) je vous rapelle que j'ai changer de compte...et que je suis sur MoonyFull...de plus je n'ai pas encore repris cette fiction vu que j'en ai fait pas mal entre temps, mais si certains sont prêt à la resuivre...hé bien je m'y attelerai ;) car j'avoue avoir eu l'envie de stopper ff definitement faute de lecteurs, mes idées surement trop "marvexiennes" pour certaines personnes qui m'ont jugée comme étant trop clichée la dessus. bref j 'ai eu de bons conseils et j'ai aussi adopter plusieurs pairing. enfin si ça vous interesse de savoir la suite dites le...

ah et trolol...en trois ans, il m'est arriver beaucoup de choses x) dont finir quasi à la rue donc bon chaqu'un ses soucis ;)


End file.
